NIRVANA LOST
by mpieon
Summary: It's a pre-Apocalyptic world where Kitty Pryde has to decide if she has what it takes to be a hero once more. {mash up of Ultimate Comics X-Men and Days of Future Past, yes that means I'm using Jimmy Hudson} watched Jupiter Ascending for the third time and couldn't help but place Caine Wise into the mix of my ever expanding storyline. ;)
1. Emerging from the Shadows

**NIRVANA** **LOST**

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**Emerging from the Shadows**

She watched from the shadows as they kicked down the door. The screams from her neighbours gave her chills. They were dragging a young girl down the hall by her hair, scraping her body along the rough floor. The cries that escaped the young girl's mouth made her skin crawl. She remembered when they had taken her best friend. She had felt so helpless then, not knowing what to do. This time she wouldn't let them take the innocent, she would send them a message they wouldn't forget. She had to be careful, she couldn't allow them a chance to leave the building with the young girl. Slipping from the shadows she dropped the agent blocking her doorway through the floor. His body passed through the surface as if he were nothing more then a ghost. She quickly ran through the wall of the adjacent apartment, her molecules slipping between the solid matter before her. She jumped into the hallway ahead of the agent dragging the poor girl. Grabbing the tazer off his hip holster she zapped him, his body twitched uncontrollably on the floor. The young girl curled herself in a ball, sobbing as two agents shot at the woman who had assaulted their teammate. The bullets passed harmlessly through her body as she advanced on the two men. Drawing a sword from a sheath strapped to her back, she quickly dispatched the agents. Returning to the young girl, she shook her until her eyes opened.

"We have to get out of here. I need you to trust that I'll keep you safe. Do what I say and I can get you out of here alive." The woman's voice was calm and soothing as she explained. "Do you trust me?"

The young girl nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. Holding the frightened little girl close to her, she began to run in the opposite direction the agents had dragged the girl.

"Take a deep breath and try to hold it for as long as you can. Whatever you do, keep your eyes closed until I say to open them."

The girl whimpered a response of understanding and buried her face into the woman's shoulder. Holding the girl tight, she walked through the cinder block wall and stepped out into the air. They were 8 floors above the ground but the two seemed to float across the heavy smog. The woman was aiming her leisurely stroll on air toward the next building. Passing through the brick exterior she solidified and began running again.

"Take another deep breath." She warned the girl as they approached the end of the hall.

The woman continued her journey walking between buildings, getting as much distance as she could between her and the agents. She knew that the man she had dropped through the floor had probably already called for backup. After what seemed hours she finally stopped, exhausted by the extended use of her powers.

"You can open your eyes now." She checked the girl's face for alertness.

The young girl must have passed out at some point along the way, the woman's powers could be quite disruptive to those unaccustomed. She realized they had ended up in a hotel and began searching for an empty room. Passing through the door of an unoccupied room, she turned the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on and placed the little girl on the bed. She checked the girl's pulse and breathing, normal as if she were sleeping peacefully. Relieved, the woman connected a device to the room's Internet and hacked into their computer system. She reserved their room and ordered room service, charging everything to the hotel's special guest card. She had lived like this for quite some time, jumping from hotel to hotel. The higher ranking G.C. Agents were granted free stay and food with no questions asked. With her technological talents she had lived as a high ranking Officer under the name of Katya Logan, homage to her fallen comrades. She had even gone as far as to create a fake profile on the main G.C. database. The humans were lazy and never bothered to investigate what their agents did. It was quite normal for their staff to bounce from hotel to hotel. The woman even had her own uniform to guise as the fake Lieutenant Colonel Logan. A knock on the door told her that room service had arrived.

"Leave it outside and give yourself a generous tip." Her voice was commanding.

Opening the door she pulled the cart into the room and began to devour the tasty morsels. She left half of each plate for the young girl to eat whenever she woke. Closely inspecting the girl she figured she could only be ten or eleven years old. Her golden locks had matted, giving her a disheveled appearance but she was a lovely looking child. Her pale skin was almost the colour of porcelain and her little cheeks were lightly sprinkled with freckles. The little girl reminded her of a long lost friend that sparked a feeling of protectiveness.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise." The woman stated, gently caressing the girl's head.

She curled up beside the little girl on the hotel bed, letting her exhaustion overtake her. She wasn't certain how long she had been asleep but she could sense movement in the room and sprung off the bed. The young girl gasped in fright, a danish held firmly in her hand.

"I'm sorry! I was hungry." The girl held her head in shame.

"It's alright hon, the food is for you." The woman smiled reassuringly.

"I've never tasted food like this before. It's amazing!" The girl was shoving handfuls of french fries into her mouth between words.

"The luxuries of being a G.C. Lieutenant Colonel, the best of everything."

The young girl looked alarmed at the mention of G.C.

"Nothing to worry yourself over my dear. I'm here to help you, not take you in. My name is Kitty, what's yours?"

"Kitty? As in Kitty-cat?"

"Yes, as in Kitty-cat." The woman laughed.

"I'm, I'm Serena."

"Nice to meet you Serena. Do you know why those agents were dragging you out of your home?" Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed to seem friendlier.

"My... My blood says that I could be a mutant one day." Serena looked at the floor.

"You have not manifested powers yet?"

Serena shook her head.

"Bastards... Now they are attacking humans with potential to become mutants." Kitty gritted her teeth angrily.

"How old are you Serena?"

"I'm ten and a half..."

Kitty remembered back to when half a year meant so much to her as a child. In such a rush to be older that the difference of a few months was astronomical.

"Well Serena, you are safe with me. I won't let them take you, I promise."

"Are... are you a mutant?" The little girl was becoming curious of her saviour.

"I am. I was once part of the mutant group X-Men."

"Wow! For real? I have posters of the X-Men in my room!"

"Your parents allowed you to have mutant propaganda?"

"Propa-what? It's the wanted posters the G.C. posted years ago. I got them for ten cents at a flea market. My parents didn't know. I collect them. I have Wolverine, Storm, Magneto, Cyclops, Colossus and Iceman."

"That's a good collection." Kitty winced at her friends' code names as if she were being stabbed.

"Are you okay Kitty?" The little girl looked concerned.

"Yes Serena, just hard hearing their names after all that happened."

"I'm sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's okay Serena, I'm happy that you think well of my friends."

"Did the G.C. get them?" Serena asked quietly.

"Unfortunately they did. Only a few of us survived the attack, most of us were taken prisoner and tortured."

"That's awful. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about Serena, it is how life is now. Mutants are in hiding and humans are destroying the world." Kitty realized that she was speaking a bit cynically for the young girl. "Have you tried the burger yet? It's really good." Kitty smiled at Serena, trying to change the subject.

"Oh I haven't yet. Only made it through the side plates."

"Eat up. We'll have to leave soon. I'm going to try to sleep. You hear anything wake me. Okay?"

Serena nodded as she bit into the burger. Her mouth was full of food as she tried to answer. Kitty laughed and slipped under the top blanket of the bed. Her eyes closed almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Kitty felt the warmth of the young girl beside her. Serena had curled up to Kitty, looking for comfort. Kitty stroked the girl's blonde hair tenderly, memories of a friendship lost so long ago. She hadn't allowed herself the company of anyone in a long time. It was easier not to get attached in the chaotic world they currently lived in. All those she had loved were killed or missing. For some reason she hadn't been able to ignore the screams for help. She had gotten so good at tuning out the world and those around her. Kitty had surprised herself with the desire to protect this innocent little girl. In the far past she would have been the first to rescue the girl but the last few years had jaded her, hardened her.

When the X-Men had been defeated she had been sorrowful, then her mourning turned to rage. She had killed every single G.C. agent she had come upon. Then they captured her, tortured her to the point were she felt numb. They had tried to break her spirit, but she withdrew from reality to a place she called Nirvana. It wasn't until they tore apart Lockheed, her purple alien companion who looked like a dog sized dragon, that she snapped. A force within her surged forth, knocking back everyone in the room and displacing her restraints. She fled the facility, never looking back. She had cried many nights after that, hiding in abandoned buildings and makeshift shelters until one day she felt nothing. She had cried her last tear, she was no longer going to run. It was that day when she invented Lieutenant Colonel Katya Logan. She was going to live the life of a human G.C. Officer and survive this hellish existence to the best of her abilities.

Serena stirred slightly when Kitty stopped stroking her head. She would need new clothing and a place to stay. The girl wouldn't be able to live with Kitty unless she made up a miraculous story about her. A niece, an adoptive daughter? None of which Kitty could realistically pull off with her lifestyle. She would have to find one of the refugee camps on the outskirts of town, one with people she could trust to look after a young girl. That was going to be hard. Getting out of the city was easy for Kitty, she just simply walked through the barrier. Carrying Serena would be harder, especially if her phasing caused her to black out. She would have to use her disguise to exit the city with the young girl. Leaving the bed, Kitty made arrangements for new clothes and a car to be waiting in two hours for them.

Showering the grime of the day off of herself, Kitty wrapped one of the soft terry robes around her frame. Serena had awoken, looking quite relieved when Kitty appeared from the bathroom.

"You should clean up. You will be playing the niece of a lieutenant colonel in an hour. I've ordered new clothes for you. Hopefully they'll arrive soon."

Serena nodded, puzzled by Kitty's sudden formal speech. The young girl did as she was told and stepped into a hot shower. Kitty was starting to detach herself from the young girl already, preparing to leave her behind without a care. It was harder then Kitty thought it would be when the clothing arrived and Serena came out of the bathroom wearing a blue and yellow sundress. She looked like a happy child in a field of daisies, twirling around in her dress.

"I had to guess on shoe size, try them, see if they fit."

Serena stepped into the white cotton flats with a lace pattern atop them. Kitty nodded approvingly as she slipped a white lace headband on Serena's head, holding back the hair from her angelic face.

"You look the part. If anyone asks I'm your Aunt Katya. We are visiting your sick mother in the next township. We wanted to take the scenic route through the mountains because you've never seen them before. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Auntie Katya." Serena said politely.

"Good. I think you'll do a great job."

Serena beamed at Kitty and resumed twirling in her new dress. She slipped on the new clothing that had come, a simple grey tweed pencil skirt with a white blouse and matching suit jacket. Twisting her hair into a tight bun at the back of her head, she took one last look in the hotel mirror before leaving the room with Serena's hand in hers. The young girl skipped down the hall, her jubilant mood seemed to rub off on Kitty as she smiled warmly at the girl. Their car was waiting at the front of the hotel, keys and a map were handed to her at the front desk as she signed out of their room. Serena squealed with delight as they sat in the luxury car and sped away.

"Have you never been in a car before?" Kitty asked, watching Serena's wide eyed look out the window.

"No Auntie Katya, this is my first time."

"Make sure you put your seat belt on little one. Wouldn't want you to go flying out the window."

"Oh, that's what this strap is for?" Serena pulled on the belt at her side.

"Yes, these cars hover in the air and can turn sideways quite easily. Don't want you falling out the window when we get up to the freeway." Kitty pointed upward at the busy traffic.

"Oh, I never thought of that while I watched the freeway from my window at home." Serena's gaze floated over the buildings they past as Kitty made their merge into the bustling lane ways.

Kitty saw her exit and turned the car sharply to the right as they descended into a quieter part of the city. Here were more traditional homes with backyards and driveways. They pulled up to a sizable blue house with a white picket fence encasing the lawn and a quaint mailbox that was a miniature version of the house. Kitty entered her code at the outdoor control panel and a garage door opened at the side. The two entered the modern decorated home and Kitty made her way to the bedroom. Pulling out her fake military uniform, she adjusted the metals and made sure her badge was in the front pocket for easier access. They'd have to pass through the busiest border check point and her facade had to be convincing. When she placed the military hat on her head, she paused for a moment to look at herself. She was intimidating in the olive green suit, her metals shining brightly as the stern look on her face showed little regard. Kitty stepped out into the living room where she had left the little girl. Serena had found a photo of Kitty's alien companion and was stroking the glass.

"That's Lockheed. He was a very close friend of mine." Kitty could feel her throat tightening.

"Lockheed... What a curious name for a Dragon." Serena smiled at the photo and then Kitty.

"I named him after the aircraft he snuck home in. He followed me home after a mission in space when I was fourteen. We were the best of buds right from the beginning." The corners of Kitty's lips turned up at the memory of that day.

"What happened to him? Did the G.C. get him?" Serena asked in her childlike curiousity.

"Yes... They caught us together. He tried to save me..." Kitty had to catch herself before the emotions rolled over her. "Time to go Serena."

Kitty had grabbed one of her emergency duffle bags from the front closet and tossed it over her shoulder as they exited. Kitty was quiet for the drive to the border. Images of Lockheed in his final days flashed before her eyes, causing her to withdraw from the world around her. Serena asked Kitty several times if she was alright but received no reply. The lineup for the main border was long and Kitty had little patience left. Serena had been humming a tune to herself and drawing hearts on the window with her finger.

"What are you humming?" Kitty asked the young girl after watching her fingers trace their patterns.

"A song my mom used to sing me to help me sleep."

"Do you miss your mother?"

"I do... My father said she died when I was too young to remember but I do, I do remember her singing to me. My new mother is evil." Serena wiped her hand through the smudges of hearts she had made.

"It's never easy when your parents remarry. My father died a long time ago... My mother ended up remarrying after a few years. Was very hard for me to accept him."

"My new mom sold me to the G.C. after she made us move to the city. We had a wonderful farm in the country and I had a pony."

"It was your step-mother who turned you in?" Kitty was enraged by the thought of it.

"Yes... She made me take this blood test, pricked my finger. Next thing I know the G.C. are dragging me down the hall." Serena looked over at Kitty thoughtfully. "But then I got to meet you, a real X-Man!" Serena's eyes had lit up like saucers.

"I'm not an X-Man anymore Serena. There are no more X-Men." Kitty stared straight ahead, avoiding the little girl's admiration.

"Some day the X-Men will come back and you'll lead them, I just know it." Serena seemed to not notice Kitty's distain for the subject.

They finally reached the border check point, much to Kitty's relief. The officer at the booth was young and seemed quite nervous as he looked over Kitty's paperwork. His hands were shaking as he returned her documents and looked her in the face.

"New to border patrol?" Kitty's tone was more judgmental then she had intended.

"Y-Yes ma'am. Uh I've been informed that no one is to travel north through the mountains... There have been several rebel attacks lately." His nervousness seemed to circle around the fact he had to tell a high ranking officer that she could not travel to her desired destination.

"Rebel attacks? I've not heard any news of this." Kitty tried to hide her shock as she stared down the private.

"It just came in this morning ma'am... Four individuals ambushed a convoy traveling to the next city, the one you wish to go to."

"I see. Has the squad not neutralized the situation yet?" Kitty's eyes were burning into the young man's causing him discomfort.

"Y-Yes ma'am but they wish that no one travels through the mountains as a precaution."

"I have a sick sister who's on her death bed and her daughter, my niece with me. I'll not cancel my plans because of some vandals. I can handle myself and if the squad is on the scene I have no doubt of our safety. You should have more faith in your military brethren." Kitty looked disapprovingly at the private who was shaking.

"I have faith ma'am, I'm just following orders."

"Look at you, you are quaking like a virgin in a pit of infidels. I'm passing through, if you deny me I'll shall report your conduct to your superior. Such a disgrace to the uniform." Kitty shook her head.

"Y-yes ma'am. I'll stamp your passport and the girls. Sorry ma'am for the inconvenience." The private stamped the border patrol approval and waved her car through.

"Auntie Katya... Why were you so mean to him?"

"Because he should have never passed his training."

"But he let us go through when no one is supposed to. He helped us."

"His weakness allowed him to disobey his orders, that's not a good solider." Kitty ended the conversation as she turned on the radio.


	2. Guardian Wolf

**NIRVANA LOST**

****

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Guardian Wolf (Guardian Angel**)

Serena was humming her lullaby still as they neared the mountain ranges. The drive had gone uneventful till that point but Kitty knew if the squad was on duty her passage would be harder to order her way through. Rolling her window down, she turned off the radio and asked Serena to be quiet. She could see black smoke rising above the trees in the distance and knew that an altercation had happened not long ago.

"Serena, do exactly as I say and keep quiet. These guys are hardened warriors and will not be so easily convinced as the private at border patrol."

Serena nodded, her eyes wide in worry at the tone of Kitty's voice. Kitty placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder and smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you."

The young girl seemed reassured and rested her head against the door of the car. She began tracing patterns on the window again as they slowed their speed. Kitty could see helicopters resting on the flat surface of the road and several military vehicles blocking access to the mountains.

"Serena, pass me the documents from the border and the black box in the compartment in front of you."

Serena obeyed silently, her small fingers fumbling with the latch of the glove compartment. Placing the items in her lap, Kitty pulled her badge out of her pocket, balancing it atop the documents. The squad stood at attention as Kitty's car neared, their expressions hard to read.

"Ma'am, the road is closed. I suggest you turn around." A burly man that looked to be a cross between a bear and a pig, announced.

"I have documentation giving me passage to Fergus." Kitty handed the papers to the officer who seemed uninterested.

"I don't care what your papers say, ma'am, no one is to pass." He shoved the documents back through her window.

Kitty could feel her temper rising as she glared at the man. "Who is your superior on this detail?"

"Colonel Wise. He'll tell you the same thing I did." The man wasn't budging from his position.

"Sir..." Serena's voice came out as a squeak as she spoke, "my-my mother is very sick... She's on her death bed." Serena remembered the speech Kitty had given at the border. "We are going to visit her... Please sir, she doesn't have much time left." Tears rolled down the young girl's face.

The burly man, who's dog tags stated he was Lieutenant Goldham, leaned forward to look at Serena's face.

"You can talk to him but I'm telling you now that he will only tell you the same thing." Lieutenant Goldham stepped away from Kitty's door and gestured for them to get out.

Kitty placed a heeled foot onto the ground, holding out a hand toward Goldham so he could help her out of the car. As she stood up, the man took in her tailored uniform that hugged her figure. Seeing his eyes travel, Kitty lifted one side of her mouth in a smug expression. She piled her documents and small black box in Goldham's arms as she turned to help Serena out of the car. She caught Goldham appreciating her round behind in the side view mirror of the car.

"I'm sorry Auntie Katya..." Serena looked up at Kitty with sadness in her eyes.

"It's alright little one, you helped." Kitty kissed her forehead tenderly and the two followed Lieutenant Goldham hand in hand.

"What's this interruption? I told you no one is to pass! We have clean up and potential hostiles in the area!" Colonel Wise shouted at Goldham as he reported their visitors.

Kitty smoothed her uniform of wrinkles and stood as tall as she could while the irritated Colonel approached. Serena tucked herself under Kitty's arm as the man neared. Her little hands clung desperately to Kitty's clothing when Colonel Wise stared at them. Kitty didn't back down from his glare, hers only intensified as she felt the scared little girl at her side. He was clearly a lycantant-splice with his pointed ears and elongated canines. His human side was attractive, pale skin and sandy blond hair. He was engineered as an efficient hunter with enhanced senses and an excellent psyche. Knowledge of these genetically engineered soldiers wasn't widely known to the human population which was partly the reason for the ban on travel while they were in the area.

"Colonel Wise, I am Lieutenant Colonel Logan. I have urgent business in Fergus and cannot be delayed any longer."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel Logan but we have strict orders that no one is to pass. Rebels ambushed a convoy, the road is not safe." His eyes were calculating her expression.

"My sister is dying, she doesn't have long. I wish to bring her daughter to her in her final hours." Kitty dropped his gaze to look at Serena.

"I'm sorry to hear, but the road is not safe. You'll have to wait until we've cleared the road."

"How long will that be?" Kitty had slight annoyance in her tone.

"A week." Colonel Wise stated dryly.

"Jupiter is my favourite planet too." Serena's quiet voice squeaked.

"What did you say?" Colonel Wise stared blankly at the young girl.

"Serena..." Kitty shook her head slowly at the girl.

"Come with me please." Colonel Wise dismissed the other officers as he lead Kitty and Serena into his temporary office.

"I'm sorry for her speaking out of turn, it'll not happen again." Kitty apologized for Serena's odd out burst.

"Who are you, really? Why do you want to travel to Fergus so badly?" His eyes penetrated Kitty's.

"We're not going to Fergus, we're searching for a refugee camp."

"Serena!" Kitty scolded the girl, pulling sharply on her wrist.

"We can trust him." Serena smiled up at the man before them.

"Refugee camp? Why..." He paused as he sniffed the air. "Why can't I smell you?"

Kitty had instinctively gone intangible as soon as Serena had spilled the beans. Colonel Wise stepped up to the women and pointed his finger at Kitty's nose. Cautiously poking his hand through her head he snapped back immediately. His eyes narrowed into a glower at the two of them.

"Do you know what a position you've now put me in?" He asked almost rhetorically.

"Kitty, Uhh Auntie Katya was only trying to keep me safe!" Serena shrunk back even more as Colonel Wise's face grew angry.

"It's my duty to report all unregistered mutants, let alone ones posing as officers!" He slammed his fist down on his desk causing Serena to yelp in fright.

"You are scaring her." Kitty grit her teeth together as she moved Serena behind her.

"You are endangering both of your lives by doing this. You should have stayed in hiding." As angry as he seemed there was hesitation and concern in his voice. "If the others find out..."

"You could always say that I'm a diplomatic refugee that needs transporting. You could escort us through the mountains and drop us off on the other side. No questions asked." Kitty suggested softly, her eyes appealing to him.

"Yah, do it for Jupiter." Serena peeked her head around Kitty and smiled at the man.

Colonel Wise pressed the communicator on his wrist and waited for the click of response from the other end.

"Lieutenant Goldham, please come to my office and take our two visitors to the temporary brink. They'll be staying the night until we can secure the area."

"Roger Colonel." Goldham's voice buzzed.

"Don't try anything, I've turned on a power inhibitor. You'll be staying the night until I've decided what to do with you."

Goldham knocked loudly on the door and entered as Wise opened it. Two other genetically enhanced officers escorted them to the temporary brink in the center of their camp. Colonel Wise stood watch as the two women were locked behind the bars of the cell. He dismissed the three officers before speaking to Kitty.

"You can't do this! What about Jupiter?!" Serena sobbed as she hugged Kitty's waist.

"Enough Serena." Kitty tried to gently hush the young girl.

"You seem intelligent and quite natural at impersonating an officer. I'd suggest you use this time to reflect on where you went wrong." Wise finally stated.

"I tried to save the life of an innocent child." Kitty answered, her stare burning into him.

He seemed to think about her answer carefully as he looked from Kitty's face to the frightened child in her arms.

"Try to sleep." He added over his shoulder as he left them.

Kitty sat down on one of the cots in the cell, bringing Serena with her. The young girl curled up in the blankets, resting her head on Kitty's lap. Absently stroking Serena's hair, Kitty looked around the cell, trying to form a plan of escape.

"Serena, why did you tell him about where we were going?"

"Jupiter told me he'd help us."

"Who's Jupiter?"

"I-I don't know!" Serena sobbed as she buried her face in Kitty's lap.

"Hush, it's okay." Kitty began to hum a lullaby she learned from her stay in Scotland.

Serena only cried more. Kitty was trying to remember the words to the song as she pulled the blankets over the girl's small frame.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,

All through the night.  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night.

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night.  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night." Kitty looked down at the sleeping girl and gently placed a pillow under Serena's head so she could stand.

Hours seemed to pass and not a single person had come to check on the two. Kitty could see the sun lowering in the sky and Serena was still fast asleep. When darkness filled the area Kitty pulled one of the metals from her uniform and fastened a small tool from it to pick the intricate lock that held them prisoner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll get an electric shock." A voice from another cell warned.

"Noted, thank you." Kitty stopped trying to pick the lock and turned in the direction of the voice. "What's your name?"

"Paige, Paige Guthrie. Who're you?" The girl asked curiously.

"Katya Logan." Kitty didn't want to reveal her true name to this strange woman.

"What's your REAL name." Paige scoffed.

"Not really any business of yours, now is it?"

"Whatcha gettin' all defensive about? I just saved you from electrocution." Paige seemed a bit insulted at Kitty's tone.

"Sorry, just not really in the mood to make friends." Kitty slumped back down on the cot beside the sleeping Serena.

"You not really in the G.C. army, are you?" Paige asked nosily.

"What was your first clue?"

"Other then the fact you are in a squad brink and they have inhibitors running in your cell? The way you carry yourself isn't like a desk jockey. You walk with an air of grace that speaks of combat training and ballet. Usually those higher up the rank walk like they have a stick up their ass."

"And I'm to assume you are here because you were one of the ambushers from this morning?"

"Ding-ding we have a winner. Pretty and smart, Wise has his hands full with you. I was scouting out the convoy and things didn't go according to plan. I had to hide out to wait for reinforcements but the squad showed up before they could get me out. Wise tracked me down and locked me up. He's a softy though. Hasn't reported me to the higher ups yet. He's got a soft spot for ladies." Paige was hinting at Kitty quite obviously.

"You don't say?" Kitty had a plan forming in her mind.

"Not sure why he's running the squad when he shows signs of sympathy toward mutants. Doesn't seem like the right fit for him but what can yah do? Works in our favour. Even more to your favour cuz of the kid with you."

"You talk a lot." Serena said sleepily from her spot on the cot.

"Hey little one, what's your name?"

"Serena... Kitty, is she a mutant?"

"Ahhh Kitty is your real name, no wonder you didn't want to tell me. Makes you less intimidating to have a name like Kitty. I used to know a girl with that same name. And yes Serena, pleased to meet you, I'm a mutant. My friends call me Husk."

That name, it was familiar to Kitty. She couldn't quite place it at the moment, as if it was buried deep in her mind.

"What can you do Husk?" Serena sat up, interested in their fellow inmate.

"I have camouflage skin. Can change to any surface I want, rock, bark, mud, you name it!"

"Ohhh can you do peanut butter?" Serena asked in delight.

"Can't say I've ever tried but I'm sure I could. I just wouldn't try to eat my skin, doubt it would taste good."

"Ewwww." Serena giggled as she made a face.

A loud explosion caught their attention as men rushed by with weapons.

"Ah my backup is _finally_ here!" Paige chimed.

The camp filled with black smoke as gunfire sounded in the background. Kitty tried using her powers in hopes that their equipment might have been turned off. To her dismay the inhibitors were working full power still.

"Don't worry, my friends will get you out." Paige said positively from her dark cell.

Yelling from the tents further out caught Kitty's attention as she recognized Colonel Wise's voice. The men seemed to be getting closer as more explosions and gunfire rang out. Serena hid behind Kitty again as their captors came into view. Their backs were to the cells as they formed a protective barrier. It was hard to see through all the smoke and bolts of energy where the attackers were. Each of Colonel Wise's men seemed to fall to their mysterious attackers. Kitty watched as the Colonel expertly maneuvered around his opponents. He tended to use his gun to keep his attackers at bay but had a strength to his kicks and punches when they ventured too near. Attached to his back were magnificent looking wings that she hadn't noticed earlier when in his office. The sound of metal on metal clashed in their ears as a mutant with claws was tearing through the cells, freeing what mutants were inside. The young man looked to be no more then twenty and had an intense expression as he sliced through the bars. An electrical pulse surged through him each time his claws connected to the metal, but he persevered. Kitty was taken aback by his three claws that protruded from his knuckles, it reminded her of the man who taught her everything about self-defense and honour. His blue eyes stopped when he saw Kitty in her uniform. A new expression crossed his face as rage filled his eyes. His handsome face twisted into a fearsome sight as he began shredding the bars between him and Kitty. Serena screamed in fear as the clawed mutant wildly leapt at them. Luckily his frantic slashing had tore apart the cell's inhibitor. Kitty grabbed Serena and phased her way past the enraged mutant, running through the chaos before them. Colonel Wise saw the feral mutant stalking Kitty and Serena, his senses telling him that they were in danger. Kitty had to get Serena to safety, she knew that her ability would keep them from harm only for a short while before the young girl would faint.

"Give her to me. I'll get her to safety." Colonel Wise extended his hand toward the women.

Kitty looked at him skeptically as her eyes bounced from him to the feral mutant.

"I trust him Kitty." Serena spoke out, her small form trembling against Kitty.

"Promise me you won't let any harm come to her." Kitty gave him a determined look.

"I promise." Colonel Wise said with sincerity.

"If anything happens to her I'll hunt you down and kill you." Kitty threatened.

"I have no doubt that you will."

The Colonel took Serena in his arms and spread his impressive wings. Kitty watched as they flew above the mess, her eyes following them until she could no longer see. She looked around to find herself surrounded by the rebels. The inmate named Husk peered at her curiously.

"I had no idea they locked up their own. Kinda ironic that you got freed by the very people you hunt." Paige was covered in a rocklike skin as she advanced on Kitty.

Bracing herself for a fight, Kitty grabbed a metal bar that had been cut from the cells. The five assailants circled her like hungry sharks. As each attempted to land a hit, Kitty blocked them, her bar acting as an extension of her arms. With an eery grace she managed to evade their attacks, twisting and striking when they exposed themselves. The feral mutant had been holding back, observing her movements and waiting to strike. When his fellow teammates had been subdued by Kitty, he decided to lunge at her back while she was catching her breath. Kitty had been waiting for him to make his move, feigning fatigue as she was resting her hands on her knees. He was surprised to find himself on the ground, face first with his claws stuck. He had passed through her as if she were a ghost. In his stunned state, Kitty pounded his back with all her might using the metal bar. Using the bar as a launching pole she spun in the air to nail him with a kick to his head as he tried to stand up. He lay motionless on the ground but she knew better then to turn her back on him. If he was a clone or some copy of the man she once knew, he was playing possum. To coax him from his ruse, she phased herself and began to walk away. Again he lunged at her back, his body floating through hers like a cool breeze. This time Kitty solidified the moment he cleared her and landed a deadly punch to his abdomen with a density greater then flesh and bone. She would only be able to slow him down but she hoped it would be enough to get some distance. As if on cue Colonel Wise soared above her like a Guardian angel watching from the heavens, or in this case the night sky. He touched down, blocking her path and offered his hand.

"Need an exit?"

"You have impeccable timing Colonel."

Kitty allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist and lift her into the night. She slipped her arms around his neck as she felt the height he climbed with his wings. She wasn't afraid of heights but usually she was in control of how high she traveled, not a stranger. He finished his ascent at the top of a mountain where a small opening appeared. Kitty could see Serena waving madly at them as they neared. It was dark and damp but it was better then staying around the camp getting sliced and diced by the feral. The Colonel had a few supply packs tossed in a pile with some food and blankets, enough for a few days. Once Serena fell asleep Kitty left her to find the Colonel who had taken watch outside of the cavern.

"Any sign of them?" Kitty asked.

"Not yet. I think they are raiding our camp. The feral mutant might be able to track us but he'd have to figure out which direction we traveled first. I think we are safe for the night."

"Serena seems okay. Surprised she's taking all of this so well."

"She really admires you. She told me that you're not really her aunt. Who is she to you?"

"The G.C. we're dragging her down the hall of my apartment building. Seems her step-mother turned her over. She hasn't even manifested any powers yet, just tested positive for mutant potential." Kitty sounded disgusted as she spoke.

"It is required by law." Wise reminded her matter-of-factly.

"She's only ten years old. They were dragging her by her hair while she screamed for help. I couldn't allow them to take her."

"I don't agree with their tactics but if she were to manifest while at school or out in public they might have shot her on spot."

"You're trying to justify their actions over something that might never have happened? We don't even know what her powers are, they could be something subtle and unnoticeable."

"I'm not trying to justify anything. It's just in the best interest of everyone that they contain her early before her manifestation."

"Best interest of who?! A tyrannical government that wants to suppress mutants because they are afraid of us?"

"Without order there would be chaos." Wise spoke almost mechanically.

"If you haven't noticed your so-called 'order' has created Armageddon!"

"It's complicated." He looked away from her.

"You're going to try to tell me that it's '_complicated_'?! You aren't being hunted down for being born a mutant. You don't have to watch all your friends die trying to fight for freedom. You don't have to worry every night whether you are going to wake up. You never had to watch your family murdered before your eyes because they loved you." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she was angry at him for making her feel.

"You're right, I never experienced any of that because I was created in a lab. I have no family and I have no friends. I was designed to follow orders without question, a slave to the G.C." His voice had a hint of hurt to it.

"I'm sorry." Kitty felt instantly ashamed of her rant.

"For what?"

"For dismissing your situation." She turned to look into his eyes.

"I don't have much choice, but you do." Wise said softly as he returned the gaze.

"I was born a mutant, I can't be cured, as much as they love to advertise it. This is who I am."

"I'm talking about your choice of fighting for freedom or hiding. I have to serve, I have to follow orders. It's what they made me for, it's what they programmed me to do."

"You do have a choice Colonel, it just might be one you are afraid to make."

"Like your choice of coming out of hiding? How long have you been Lieutenant Colonel Logan?"

"Almost four years."

"That's a long time living the life of someone else."

"You do what you have to, to survive. What made you help us?"

"I'm responsible for your well-being until you are out of my custody." Wise looked away from her and into the night sky.

"So you are still planning on turning us in." Kitty straightened up, her emotional numbness starting to surface.

"I didn't say that. I just said that I'm responsible for your well-being. Nothing about turning you in. As far as I'm concerned we were attacked by rebels and you disappeared in the fight. All our records were destroyed so your false identity is still intact."

"Thank you." Kitty whispered softly in his ear.

"You're welcome..." He looked thoughtfully at her in the moonlight.

"My name is Kitty, Kitty Pryde." She offered him her hand to shake at her introduction.

Smiling, he took her hand and gently squeezed it as they shook. "Caine Wise."

"Nice to meet you Caine."

"Like wise Kitty."

The muffled noises of Serena brought Kitty back to reality as she slipped away from Caine.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Kitty asked the restless girl.

"Can you sing me that lullaby again?" Serena gave her a pouty lip.

"For you, anything." Kitty laughed as the girl giggled.

Caine tilted his head toward the cave as Kitty's voice carried through the hollow space.

"_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night.  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night._

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night.  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_."

"Kitty... Is Mister Wise our Guardian Angel?" Serena asked innocently.

"Yes Serena, yes he is." Kitty looked out the cavern to where Caine sat, the moonlight glowing around his silhouette.


	3. The Green Down Under

**NIRVANA LOST **

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Green Down Under**

The warmth of sunlight pouring into the dark cavern woke Kitty. Serena was still curled up beside her, unaware of the rising sun. Carefully slipping away from the girl, she sought out Caine. She found him above the opening, scouting the area for signs of danger.

"Did you sleep at all?" Kitty asked as she air-walked to his perch.

"That ability of yours is unnerving. And no, I did not sleep."

"I'm nicknamed Ghost Girl but I prefer Shadowcat. Silently stalking the shadows, light as air and solid as a cool breeze."

"Is that your catch phrase when you meet your enemies?" He smirked at her.

"Depends on who the enemy is." She smiled slyly at him as she sat on the cold rock.

"I'm not your enemy Kitty." Caine said suddenly very serious.

"I haven't determined that yet, although you are very easy on the eyes compared to the others I've encountered." She replied as light heartedly as she could.

Kitty laid back, shielding her eyes from the sun with her arms crossed over her face.

"You're right about the fact that I do have a choice and I'm afraid to make it." Caine confessed.

"I see flattery gets you to be honest, I should try it more often." Kitty lifted her elbow to look at him.

"The lab I was spliced in... There was a woman named Jupiter. She was kind to me. I fell in love with her but knew that it would almost be impossible for us to be together."

"We find love in the strangest places." Kitty hummed as he continued.

"Turns out she fell in love with me as well. We found a way to make it work. After some time of hiding our relationship she confessed to me that she was a mutant. She had the ability to communicate with animals. Guess it was quite appropriate for her job, seeing as most of us were genetically animals."

"That doesn't make you any less of a man Caine." Kitty added as she sensed his torment.

"She had been using someone else's blood for the monthly tests. Unfortunately while out doing errands her powers overloaded and she ended up calling every animal in the area to her. They shot her while she was grocery shopping, in the middle of the day. I was at the military base doing my basic training at the time. I couldn't save her."

"I'm so sorry Caine." Kitty sat up, her eyes sympathic.

"I developed anger issues. Was thrown in solitary confinement several times. Attacked fellow officers and lost my wings. Little did I know but Jupiter had left me documents, in them were evidence of corruption in the government. With the information about a certain politician I gained a higher rank and my wings back. Even after her death she was looking after me."

"She's your guardian angel like you are ours. Maybe that's Serena's gift; clairvoyance." Kitty had placed a hand on his arm.

"You remind me of her... Your inner strength, your need to help others. Your beauty..." Caine paused as he saw the look on Kitty's face.

"Thank you for sharing." Kitty kissed him tenderly on the cheek, her hand brushing his whiskered chin.

"I understand your position. I too have been hiding all these years since her death. Pretending to be someone I'm not. Just trying to survive this thing called life that I fail so miserably at." He held his head low.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I can't say I've been doing any better. I was once part of Charles Xavier's X-Men. I fought alongside the best people I knew. When Graydon Creed won presidency we knew that our world would never be the same. Many mutants fled to Europe when he pushed through the registration act. We stayed behind to fight for our freedoms. We tried showing the public that he was a tyrant but they sided with him. Fear is such a strong motivator."

"Fear is the easiest way to control people." Caine nodded in agreement.

"He had backing from so many powerful people... He owned the senate. He even managed to turn our own kind against each other. With each assassination attempt on him the stronger his cause became. William Stryker joined him on the mutant hunt. Taking young children from their homes and experimenting on them. That's when they discovered splicing." Kitty stopped to look at Caine in hopes he wasn't offended.

"Something they were keeping hidden for a long time, even still today not many know about us."

"Yes... It's only recently that a few reporters have caught wind. Always about control and order. Their response to the growing rebel attacks was to reveal spliced humans. Their answer to the mutant problem. To give the humans false security." Kitty separated herself from them even in her words.

"There have been more rebel attacks since their announcement about splices."

"Yes, I feel that the mutant community wants to push back again. But I'm fearful that it will only result in more deaths."

"You were one of the X-Men at the New York massacre, weren't you?" Caine asked sensitively.

"Yes... I watched each of my fellow teammates fall. Their new technology neutralized our powers and with the aid of splices..."

"It's okay Kitty, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to. I haven't spoken about this to anyone. I ran. I ran away. I saw their lifeless bodies scattered on the pavement and I ran." Tears trickled down her face. "That's the only reason why I'm alive because I ran away like a coward. I should have died honourably by their sides. But instead I just ran. I've been running ever since." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're not a coward Kitty. You retreated to live another day. Your teammates would have wanted you to live." Caine tried to put his arm around her but she jerked away from him.

"I became angry, I killed every G.C. agent I ever came across for a year. I wanted to die. I wanted them to shoot me down like they had my friends so I could join them. But when they finally captured me, they used me for their research. They tried torturing me to become a slave to their cause. The only thing that kept me from breaking was my imagination. I escaped to another reality, my Nirvana. A place where my friends were still alive and happy. So instead of facing them I ran away again." Kitty seemed disgusted with herself as she spoke.

"Would you have rather given in to them and been a slave? Hunted down your own kind?"

"No..." She had a far off look in her eyes as she stared into the distance.

"Your strength kept you from their control."

"You mean my cowardice."

"To resist their programming speaks volumes of your inner strength Kitty, I'd never call you a coward because you are far from it."

"I don't think so. I escaped their lab through some miracle, whether it was their experiments in mixing mutant DNA or otherwise I'm not sure. They ripped my best friend limb from limb in front of me and I snapped. Some type of energy blast knocked everyone down and again, I ran. This time I no longer longed for death because I knew I was not worthy to join my fellow X-Men in the afterlife. So instead I adopted the life of a G.C. officer. Hopping from hotel to hotel, living off the government through electronic money. Hiding as one of them." Kitty seemed to have shut off all her emotions as she spoke monotonically.

"You are a survivor Kitty, you've had to deal with traumatic events. No one would blame you for what you've done. Your friends would not want you to think this way." Caine stood up to shadow her from the sun so she had to look at him.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"You need to find these rebels and talk with them, lead them."

"I'm no leader Caine. I'm just a shadow of the person I once was." Kitty lifted herself off the ground so she was at eye level with Caine.

"I don't believe that. Look what you did for Serena. You could have let them take her but you didn't. You saved her life. That's heroic."

"I did it for salvation, I did it for forgiveness. Nothing heroic about that. I saved her to try to save myself."

"You didn't have to."

"I did it because I felt guilty that I've been running all these years and she reminded me of a long lost friend..."

"It doesn't matter the reasons for it Kitty, it's the fact you saved a life. I find that admirable." Caine was trying hard to convince her.

Kitty smiled at him, her hands slightly shaking as she touched his cheek. Caine opened his wings and embraced her with them, his hands sliding around her sides to pull her close. Their lips met tentatively, unsure of their actions. Serena screamed loudly, breaking them apart. Kitty phased through the rock beneath to find Serena huddled in a ball.

"Serena! What's wrong?!" Kitty scooped the girl up in her arms.

"I saw him, I saw the man responsible for everything!" Serena cried out.

"Shhhh it's okay. What did he look like? Who was this man? What was he responsible for?"

"He's the one who killed all your friends. He's the one who made my parents turn me in! He's the one who made Caine." Serena bawled into Kitty's chest.

"Who Serena?"

"Graydon Creed. I saw him! He's going to try to kill Caine!"

"You saw Graydon Creed trying to kill Caine?" Kitty looked to see Caine come into the cavern, his face shocked.

"You must stop him Kitty! Please! Caine is our guardian angel! You can't let him die! You are the only one who can save him!" Serena pleaded with Kitty.

"Where is Graydon Creed, Serena? Did you see where he is?" Kitty asked the crying girl.

"He-he's on vacation... I-I think it was on a beach."

"What else Serena? Did you see anything else besides a beach?"

"There were palm trees and-and a lot of cars."

"She's talking about Los Angeles." Caine added. "He vacations there quite frequently."

"He signed the order to terminate Caine. You can't let him do that Kitty!" Serena shoved her wet face onto Kitty's shoulder.

"I won't let it happen Serena. But we need to get you to somewhere safe. Caine, we need to find the refugee camp. She'll be safe there." Kitty looked at Caine who nodded.

Gathering their small amount of supplies, the three took to the air. Kitty used her abilities to make herself and Serena lighter, making it easier for Caine to fly them in search of the refugee camp. Spotting a small cluster of trees, Caine dropped down to ground level.

"There." Kitty pointed at a strange looking group of trees.

Holding hands, the three approached cautiously. Kitty kept them phased as they grew closer to the odd looking trees. She recognized them as a mutation caused by a mutant she had met long ago named Blackheath.

"Who goes there?" A voice called out.

"We seek refuge." Kitty spoke for the three.

"We don't accept splices!" The man returned.

"The little one has been blood identified as a potential mutant. She needs a home." Kitty was becoming impatient.

"We're full!" He called back.

"Samuel Smithers, you open up this door or I'll pour weed killer over your body!"

"Ah nice to see you again Miss Pryde." A man with pale skin and green vines for hair stepped forward.

"Skip the formalities and take me to Hank."

"Always so cheerful." Samuel parted the trees with a gesture and led them down into the earth below.

A brightness hit them once they reached the depths of the hidden camp. It looked more like a tropical paradise then a refugee camp. The combined powers of the mutants had created a safe haven below the surface of the earth.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Samuel grinned.

"It's breathtaking Sam... You did all this?" Kitty asked as she let go of Serena and Caine's hand.

"With some help, but I've managed to master my powers. With the help of Sunspot and Cannonball we've made our own little planet down here. We don't need generators or anything now. Pretty self-sufficient."

"I'm impressed."

"Ohhh for once I've made the princess speechless!" Samuel teased.

"I didn't come here to be insulted Sam."

"Why did you come here?"

"I told you, The little one needs a home."

"Only her?" Samuel raised an eyebrow.

"Just her."

"Still too good to live with us. The lone surviving X-Man could never lower herself to be with the common folk."

"It's not like that Sam and you know it."

"Right."

"Look I know we've never gotten along Sam but you've done amazing work here and I'm proud of you. I'm just not ready."

"Whatever you say your highness." Sam's tone was ridiculing.

"Listen here punk, I've just about had it with your mouth. Shut up or I'll tear your head off." Caine had grabbed Samuel by the shirt.

"Easy wolf-boy. Wouldn't want you to blow a splice and go all werewolf in front of the kiddies." Samuel joked as Caine looked around him.

"It's okay Caine, that's just how Sam is. Where is Hank?" Kitty calmed down Caine with a gentle touch to his shoulder.

"Woof!" Sam teased Caine as he let go.

"Sam, grow up." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Never!" He jolted on ahead to lead them toward Hank's study.

"Try to ignore him. He just overcompensates for his lack of social skills." Kitty nudged Caine playfully.

They were lead to a room full of books and lab equipment. In the center of the mess was a bulky mass of blue fur and glasses.

"Oh my stars and garters! Katherine! Is it really you or have I been in the lab inhaling too many chemicals again?" The mass of blue fur spoke in glee.

"Ha ha, no Hank, it's really me." Kitty stepped into the mess to hug him affectionately.

"Oh how you've grown. You've become a woman, and a most attractive one at that!" Hank flattered her openly as he kissed her hand.

Kitty blushed at his words and gently swatted him on the arm. "Flatterer!"

"It's been too long Katherine. We've made such progress down here. We have sustainable power and an endless supply of clean water. Samuel has created numerous crops to feed the population for years to come. It's just marvelous!" Hank boasted.

"It's unbelievable Hank. The place looks amazing. I'd like to introduce you to two friends of mine." Kitty sidestepped so Hank could see her companions. "Colonel Caine Wise, he helped us get here, and Serena, she needs a home and I was hoping you could give her one."

Hank shook Caine's hand firmly and gave him a respectful nod. Looking at Serena, he lowered himself to her height and smiled charmingly at her. Serena giggled as he made funny faces at her.

"You're the X-Man Beast! I haven't gotten your poster for my collection yet but I recognize you." Serena burst out in excitement.

"Oh we have ourselves a fan! Well then little lady, let me help out your collection with some paraphernalia." Hank rummaged around in some drawers and handed a pile of papers and cards to the girl.

"No way! You have all the original X-Men playing cards?!" Serena sat down on the floor and went through the stack. "Look Kitty, it's you!" Serena handed Kitty a playing card with a cartoon likeness of herself.

"Can't believe you saved these things Hank." Kitty turned the card around in her hand.

"It's a part of our history Katherine, needed to be documented." Hank replied simply.

"Funny how they used to idolize us before Creed got presidency. Now you can only find our faces on graves or wanted posters." Kitty let her card drop to the floor as she looked melancholy.

"It's very unfortunate indeed, but one day we will be able to convince the world that they need us." Hank seemed quite optimistic.

"I'm not so sure of that Hank. The only thing they need us for is to play the part of the villain while they capitalize on fear."

"That might be true Katherine but we are working on a plan. Magneto..."

"Magneto?! He's alive still?!" Kitty interrupted Hank before he could finish.

"Very much so. He's been building a secret army. He's going to be making his move soon."

"When?"

"Not sure. We have to wait when the time is right. He's recruiting mutants. You should go see him." Hank encouraged.

"I can't. That's not me anymore." Kitty turned away from him, looking at Serena on the floor. "Can you keep her safe for me Hank?"

"Of course Katherine. I'll look after her as if she were my own daughter."

"Thank you." Kitty smiled appreciatively at Hank.

"You should at least stay the night. You look like you could use a home-cooked meal and a good night's sleep."

"I'd love to Hank but I have urgent things to attend to. Caine's camp was attacked by some mutants and I need to find where they went."

"I might be able to help you with that. What did they look like?"

"The one I'm most concerned about had claws like Wolverine. Blond hair and blue eyes. Looked to be about twenty."

"That's Logan's son, Jimmy Hudson."

"H-his son? I thought Logan only had Daken?"

"You really think a playboy like Logan only had one child in the world? My word Katherine I always knew you had a tendency to be naive..."

"Hank..."

"I'm sorry, just didn't think it would shock you. Who else was with him?"

"Paige Guthrie, Husk?"

"Cannonball's sister. Yes they work with Magneto now. They grew tired of sitting around here doing nothing and decided to join his cause. Can't say I blame them. If it weren't for all the wonderful scientific research down here I'd surely go bonkers."

"You sure he hasn't already?" Caine whispered to Kitty.

"I'll admit Mister Wise that I can be eccentric but I assure you I'm not looney." Hank puffed his chest up in response.

"Good hearing." Kitty whispered back to Caine, pointing to one of her ears. "Who else is with Magneto?" She asked.

"Sabretooth, Mystique and I hear rumours of Gambit but he's more a freelancer then a permanent team member."

"I can understand Sabretooth and Mystique wanting to put an end to Graydon seeing as he's their son."

"Wait a minute, Graydon Creed is a mutant?" Caine seemed puzzled.

"No, he's very much human. His parents on the other hand are not. Sabretooth and Mystique conceived him but abandoned him once they found out he was an ordinary human. That's where I'm afraid his deep seeded hatred for mutants stems from." Hank lowered his head and shook it.

"So everything boils down to his parental issues? That's what all this is about?" Caine rolled his hands into fists.

"It's where it started but Graydon has an obsessive personality and over the years he's been influenced by many groups and politicians. It's just gotten very complicated." Hank sighed loudly as he returned to his desk.

"Hank, if Graydon Creed was... Eliminated, would that change anything?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

"At this point who knows. We might make a martyr out of him." Hank began to type away at this keyboard.

"Do you have access to the Internet here?" Kitty wondered.

"We do! And our very own satellite, thanks to our talented inhabitants." Hank proudly turned his laptop around.

"Mind if I do some research?"

"Fire away my dear. I've spent far too much time on this thing and it looks as if our guests are famished." Hank guided Caine and Serena out of the lab to give Kitty privacy.

Checking on her false identity, there were no alerts or warrants on file which meant Caine was correct about it still being intact. Her investments and assets were untouched and her home looked undisturbed. Hacking into the G.C. defense files she found where Graydon Creed was vacationing. Further research showed he had a weakness for young college girls who had high IQ's. A plan was already developing in her mind when a card on the ground caught her eye. Picking it up she felt her heart sink. It was a likeness of Colossus, Piotr Rasputin, her ex lover, her former friend and teammate. The New York massacre flashed in her mind. Piotr's metal body was shielding her from the intense heat of a sentinel while Bobby, Iceman, was trying to cool him down. Kitty had to stay solid in order to complete her task. Her heart was racing and her mind wasn't focused on her job. Her friends were buying her time and she was failing them. Kitty placed the card into her bra strap, hiding it from view. Thoughts of Kurt's sword back at the squad camp triggered her to rise from the desk and rush out of Hank's lab.

"Where do you think you're going, you only just arrived." Samuel was leaning against a tree.

"I forgot something important back on the surface."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stick around for long. You always did think you were better then us." Sam spouted resentment at her.

"I don't think I'm better then anyone Sam, I legitimately left something behind that I shouldn't have."

"Like your fellow mutants?" Samuel was taking pleasure in tormenting her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Oh no, I get it. Teachers little pet got her own team, moved up to the big leagues while the rest of us had to hide underground. You know I offered to help and Scott rejected me. Said that I didn't have enough control over my powers and would be a danger to everyone. HA! He got everyone killed on the surface. I saved everyone from starvation, I kept everyone alive down here!"

"You weren't there so you don't know what happened. Scott died for us, for all of us. Don't tarnish his memory because you are sour about him grounding you." Kitty was ready to smack the smug look off Samuel's face. "And Scott was right, you had no control over your powers and would have endangered the mission."

"We'll never know now."

"I didn't come here to argue or fight. Tell the others I'll be back by nightfall." Kitty brushed past Samuel.

"I'll get right on that." Sam said under his breath.

After some time and many random tangents, Hank had finally run out of things to talk about to Caine and Serena. Or at least Caine had hoped that was the reason for his silence. They had met everyone in the camp, which they had named Utopia.

"Samuel, there you are!" Hank called over to the green haired plant man. "Have you seen Miss Pryde about?"

"Haven't seen her." Samuel casually grew a patch of flowers on the ground.

"He's lying." Caine growled. "What did you say to her?"

"Easy wolf-boy. The princess couldn't stand another minute with the common folk and went above ground."

"Samuel, we've talked about this several times. Katherine isn't ready mentally to join us because she has survivor's guilt."

"What makes her so special? We all survived and I'm glad for it. If she's got some sick death wish we're better off without her here." Samuel shrugged off Hank's words.

"Listen here you worm." Caine grabbed Samuel by the front of his shirt again. "She was the only one left alive after watching her teammates die. She thinks that she should have done more to help them. She feels like she shouldn't be alive but instead buried in the ground with the other X-Men. Her pain is so deep that she honestly believes that she doesn't deserve to be with them in the afterlife. She feels like she failed mutant kind. She was captured and tortured to the point that she had to invent a fictitious world to escape their programming. The agony that woman has endured has torn her apart from the inside out. She doesn't need your sniveling jealousy to berate her." Caine had a murderous look in his eye.

"Look man, I didn't know all that stuff. I just figured she wanted to be one of _them_." Samuel held his hands up in defense.

"Her disguise was so she could disappear into the background." Caine had calmed a bit as he saw the remorse in Samuel's face.

"She said she forgot something important on the surface and that she'd be back by nightfall. That's all she told me."

"She better come back unharmed or I'll hold you responsible." Caine pushed Samuel to the ground and walked away.

"I've told you time and again Samuel that Katherine is suffering. You can't imagine how she feels to be the only one who walked away. The battle was brutal. I saw the footage." Hank pressed a hand to his temple. "If only I wasn't so afraid I could have helped..."

"We all should have helped Hank." Samuel stood to pat Hank on the back.

Kitty had found her way back to the squad camp in the mountains. The rebels had tore through the place, taking anything of value. Caine's squad members had been raised on wooden posts, crucified in a crude way to send a message. Kitty shuddered as she tried not to look at them. Even though their job was to hunt down mutants it still bothered Kitty to see the carnage. Looking through Caine's office she couldn't find her documents or black box. Concluding that the rebels had either taken it or destroyed them she gave up her search. Her rental car had been torched but the framework had held together and her hidden compartments were unharmed. Reaching through the burnt metal she grabbed ahold of her duffle bags and slung them over her shoulder. The sound of wings beating made her look into the darkening sky.

"How did I know you'd come back here." Caine stated with a sigh.

"How did I know you'd try finding me once you discovered I was missing." Kitty smiled slightly.

"What was so important that you couldn't leave behind?" Caine looked quizzically at her.

"A girl just can't leave home without her accessories." Kitty pulled a sword and Bo staff from one of the bags.

"Where do you intend to use those '_accessories_' Miss Pryde?" Caine moved closer to her.

"I have a few places in mind _Mister Wise_." Kitty gave him a seductive smile as he neared.

"Do tell."

Caine grabbed her wrists, placing them behind her back so he could kiss her without worry of being impaled by her sword. Dropping the weapons, Kitty phased her hands free and clawed at Caine's neck with desperate passion. He moved his hands to cup her behind, intensifying her need for his touch. His lips moved down her neck, causing her to hitch her breathing. His fingers traveled up the small of her back, clumsily moving to unbutton her blouse. The card she had stuffed under her bra strap distracted Caine.

"What's this?" He asked breathily as he turned the card around.

"Give me that!" Kitty yelled, snatching the card from his hand and pushing him away from her.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. I was just curious is all."

"I don't need you sticking your nose into my business Colonel." Kitty bent over and picked up her weapons from the ground, returning them to her duffle bags.

"Kitty please... Don't shut me out. What's wrong?" Caine looked wounded as he watched her cold stare.

"Just take me back to Utopia." Kitty said with an icy tone.

"As you wish." Caine complied.

The flight back was awkward for both of them. Caine wanted to say something but Kitty's expression showed she wanted nothing to do with him. When he touched down Kitty speed walked ahead of him, phasing through the small cluster of trees into the narrow passageway below. He wasn't sure what had happened back at the camp but he was determined to fix it. Hank greeted Caine at the entrance of the underground town.

"It's best you leave her be. She needs some time to calm down and breathe." Hank held a hand to his chest in restraint.

"I don't know what happened. We were joking around and... and embracing each other and the next thing I know she's gone cold and pushed me away. I only asked her about the card she had hidden in her bra."

"Hidden in her bra? Oh my, not sure I want to hear the details on the '_embracing_' part of the story. What was the card of?"

"It was a cartoon of a man made of metal wearing a red and yellow outfit."

"Ahhh it all makes sense now. The metal man is Colossus, her former boyfriend and X-Man. He died protecting her." Hank explained carefully. "She's been very closed off emotionally. Ever since a young girl she's internalized her problems. We always knew her as the bubbly positive little kitten who brightened up a room just by walking into it. Piotr, Colossus, seemed to compliment her personality and the two were attached at the hip from early on. Even though their romantic adventures did not go far they remained the best of friends. I had always hoped the two of them would get married and have children when they had grown up." Hank reminisced.

"What, what does that have to do with me?" Caine was quite confused.

"My apologies, I tend to think but not say aloud. She's afraid of caring for another in fear of losing them. We were her family, her friends, her confidants. That day in New York she lost everyone who ever mattered to her." Hank let a tear fall down his cheek. "I'm afraid that Katherine has shoved her emotions away for so long that she won't allow herself to feel them. You my friend are stirring up emotions she hasn't permitted herself to experience since that day. She's frightened."

"What can I do to help her?"

"Just give her time and space. She'll come around. She just needs to deal with what's going on in her head first."

Caine didn't like the idea of leaving Kitty alone but he wasn't going to force her to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"Let's get some dinner. I'll check on her in a few and make sure she eats." Hank smiled at Caine and lead him to the eating area.

Kitty's mind was in overdrive. Why had she reacted so coldly toward Caine? It was just a stupid card with a cartoon drawing. She had hurt his feelings, she knew it. Her behaviour was uncalled for and she was quite embarrassed by her actions. A quiet knock sounded on the door of the quarters she had been given.

"Who's there?" She called out warily.

"It's Sam... I've brought you a plate of humble pie if you're interested?" Samuel spoke loudly.

"Come in."

"Hey... Hank said I should bring food as a peace offering." Samuel placed the tray of food down on the bedside table.

"Hank is a smart man." Kitty stated as she dug into the food.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I have this thing on my shoulder called a chip and every once and a while it acts up. I was totally out of line with what I said." Samuel was holding his head in shame.

"We've all said things we shouldn't have. You've done amazing things down here Sam and Utopia wouldn't be around if it wasn't for you. Maybe Scott was wrong about doubting your gifts but I believe everything happens for a reason."

"You didn't fail us Kitty."

"Wha-What?"

"You didn't fail mutantkind. We failed ourselves. If every mutant had stood up that day and fought along side the X-Men... If I hadn't let my pride get in the way... We might have made a difference that day. Too many of us were scared and unwilling to stand up for our rights. I give you a hard time because I'm envious of you."

"What are you saying?" Kitty was shocked.

"You were braver then I. I always talked big and walked around like I was king-shit but inside I was actually a giant coward. If I really wanted to fight, Scott saying no would not have stopped me from going into battle. You had more balls then I did. You fought on the front line for all of us and we failed you because we were all too scared to help. I know you feel like you shouldn't have survived, that you should have perished with the others that day but the world would have lost its hope for a brighter future. I'm glad you lived Kitty because you give us something to strive for."

"I-I don't know what to say... Thank you Sam, it means a lot coming from you." Kitty hugged Samuel softly.

He wasn't at all comfortable hugging people but he felt they both needed the friendly gesture to put behind all the tension so Samuel wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're my hero Kitty, and I don't mean it in the cheesy damsel in distress way. And if you tell anyone I'll completely deny it."

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping that one in the vault. Besides, no one would believe me anyways." Kitty chuckled as they parted.

"Well, there's a garden I need to tend to. Night Kitty."

"Night Sam."

Kitty smiled to herself as she laid back on the small bed. Who would have known that Samuel Smithers, aka Blackheath, had a heart after all? Her spirits had been lifted by their talk and she realized that Colossus' card was still in her bra strap. Pulling it out she tore it up and threw the pieces in the garbage. She needed to apologize to Caine for her erratic behaviour. If Sam could be man enough to admit he was wrong, so could she. She just didn't know how to go about it.

Caine was pacing back and forth in his quarters. It was killing him not being able to talk to Kitty but he wanted to give her the time she needed. He decided that he needed some fresh air and found his way up to the surface. He always had a clearer head after a good flight. As he soared high above the ground he looked at the small patch of green down below him. They had created their own oasis away from all the chaos above. A simple life below the surface, a life forced upon them by the people who had created him. The people who had taken his sweet Jupiter away from him. He was a fool to think that Kitty could love him, a splice who hunted mutants. Noticing flashing lights over the mountains, he flew closer to get a look.

A new squad had been sent in to investigate the scene. Most likely due to the lack of communication over the last 24 hours. He didn't want them to discover the hidden oasis so he decided to report to them his findings. Hoping desperately to lead them away from his new found friends. Landing at the base of his burnt camp he identified himself to the captain of the new squad. Explaining the situation and his narrow escape they were asked to bring him in for further questioning and to clean up the area. They were going to abandon their search upon finding Colonel Wise. He only hoped that he had bought his friends time. Kitty fell fast asleep, unaware that the man she had fallen for was being transported miles away.

Morning was announced by the bright shine of plasmic beams across the ceiling of the underground town. Pulling the covers over her head, Kitty groaned. When had she slept this long before, she couldn't remember. Apparently her body had needed the rest as she reached for the side of the bed to crawl out. Showering and dressing in her X-Men uniform that she had packed in her bags, she wandered out into Utopia. The foliage was a dark green and full of colourful flowers. Smelling a cluster of roses by a small brook she noticed Serena swinging on a rope.

"Good morning Serena." Kitty smiled fondly at the young girl.

"Morning Kitty! This place is awesome! Hank said that its pancake Wednesday! I'm so excited cuz I've never had pancakes before." The girl's grin was from ear to ear as she swung.

"Well we mustn't be late then." Kitty grabbed the girl's hand and they skipped off to the mess hall.

The residents of Utopia were nosily chatting with one another as plates of pancakes were being served. Containers of syrup and honey donned the tables with bowls of fruit pushed aside. Icing sugar had been spilled on almost every table as people bumped elbows for seconds.

"Looks like we're late to the party." Kitty looked for open chairs.

"Katherine, Serena, over here. We saved you seats and two plates of pancakes." Hank called them over with a wave.

"Looks like a game of hungry hippos in here." Kitty joked as they sat down.

"Table manners are not our strong point but cooking is!" Hank beamed as he shoved a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth.

Kitty and Serena dove into the delicious stacks before them. Serena mumbled between forkfuls of how wonderful pancakes were and what to put next on her little flat cakes. Kitty saw the empty chair beside her and searched the crowd for Caine.

"Hank, have you seen Caine?"

"Not since last night. He seemed quite upset so I figured he didn't want to be disturbed. Perhaps you can take him a plate of pancakes to cheer him up?"

"I think I'll do that." Kitty rose from her seat, ruffling Serena's hair playfully before taking a plate of pancakes with her.

When she reached his quarters she stared at the door nervously. How would she explain herself to him? Would he understand or reject her for hurting him? There was only one way to find out. As she raised her fist to knock an elderly lady weeding nearby spoke out.

"He's not in dear. Went above ground for a flight last night and didn't return. He was pacing the floor for hours."

"Did he say anything?" Kitty began to worry.

"Something about giving a cat her space. Didn't really make sense." The old woman went back to her garden work.

Kitty ran back to the mess hall to find Hank.

"He's gone. He said something about giving me space and went flying last night but never returned. I have to find him Hank! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him!"

"Calm down Katherine, I'm sure everything is alright. He was quite worried about you but I told him to give you time and you'd come around."

"Where do you think he went?" Kitty was frantic.

"Perhaps back to the camp? That's where he said the two of you had an argument."

"You're right, that makes sense. Is there a way I can keep in touch with you? Other then email."

"Forge has made some lovely wrist communicators. They are satellite activated so you can check in with us anywhere on earth." Hank sounded proud of his fellow mutant's talents.

"Forge never ceases to amaze me."

"Be careful Katherine."

"As always Hank. Don't worry about me." Kitty kissed his head.

Fastening the bracelet-like communicator, Kitty hugged Serena goodbye and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"I'll come back to visit, don't worry."

"You promise?" Serena pouted.

"I promise."

Kitty exited Utopia, pausing in the small forest at the surface to adjust her bags.

"Thought you could slip away without saying goodbye didn't yah?" Samuel popped down from one of the trees.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kitty smirked at him.

"Here, I want you to have this." Samuel handed her a small carved wooden box with a rose design on it.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." Samuel said impatiently.

Inside were several kidney shaped green beans sitting in the silk lined box.

"Some magic beans?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Just something for you to remember the green down under."

"Is that your stripper name?"

"No! It was my suggestion for the town name but I got out voted for Utopia. Everyone's a critic I swear. But really it's something to remind you that you'll always have a home with us."

"I'll treasure it." Kitty closed the box and held it close to her heart.

Leaning forward she kissed Samuel on the cheek and chuckled when he blushed.

"Just add water whenever you are feeling sad or lonely." Samuel disappeared into the greenery.


	4. Payback is a Bitch

**NIRVANA LOST **

**CHAPTER 4**

**Payback is a Bitch**

Kitty returned to the squad camp in hopes of finding Caine and possible transportation back to the city. The mountains seemed peaceful with the birds chirping loudly and a cool breeze whispering through the branches above her. The area was undisturbed with all evidence of the squad's presence erased. She was going to have to figure out a way back to town. Looking at her attire she cursed to herself. Without thinking she had gone above ground in her X-Men uniform. The tight black, leather-like body armour had always been a painful reminder of that day but after her talk with Samuel she had been compelled to wear it. Searching through her bags she pulled out more appropriate clothing for a human lieutenant colonel.

His eyes followed her movements from his hidden perch. She was dressed in a black curve hugging uniform that had a red X symbol on her waist and utility pockets. The uniform seemed familiar to him, as if he had seen the symbol before in a photograph. She was no longer dressed like a high ranking G.C. officer. Sniffing the air he picked up her scent. She was a mutant. How curious he became as he watched her going through her bags and pulling out more '_human_' clothing. Perhaps there had been a reason for her being locked up in that cell. A mutant posing as an officer. He found himself appreciating her portions as she stripped out of the tight uniform and placed the officer clothing on. He watched as she spoke into a silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Hank, can you hear me?" Kitty pressed firmly on the communicator.

After some static and a few curses she finally heard an answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" A gruff female voice asked.

"Uh hi, it's Kitty... Is Hank around? I need some help with transportation."

There was some grumbling and muffled voices in the background until she finally heard Hank's voice.

"Katherine! I did not expect to hear from you so soon. Is everything alright? Did you find Mister Wise?"

"Sorry to bother you Hank. It seems that the G.C. cleaned up the place with no sign of Caine. I think it's safe to say they took him in for questioning." Kitty's heart tightened as she spoke.

"Sorry to hear my dear. Do you need a lift to town?"

"I'd appreciate one. You can use those contacts I left you on your laptop. On second thought Hank... You can cancel that, it seems I have company."

"Need assistance Katherine?"

"No Hank, I've got this one." Kitty removed the small wrist communicator and placed it in one of her duffle bags.

Her eyes were focused on the helicopter hovering above the trees. She hoped it was Caine coming back for her but her senses told her otherwise. Watching it land in the large clearing before her, she prepared herself. As if taking on a different personality, her demeanor changed. Two men stepped out onto the ground, both seemed to be more diplomats then soldiers.

"Gentlemen." Kitty nodded to both in her utilitarian way.

"Lieutenant Colonel Logan, a pleasure to finally meet you." The larger of the two men spoke as he extended his hand.

"General Waterford and myself, General Crayton at your service. We were told a fellow officer would need a ride home." The smaller of the two men introduced themselves.

"Much appreciated Generals. I take it Colonel Wise was found?" She tried to sound as neutral as possible.

"Yes, and that's partly why we have come to find you. If you wouldn't mind boarding, we have much to discuss." General Waterford gestured to the craft.

He watched her follow the suits into the helicopter, her scent changing with her mood. They had called her Lieutenant Colonel Logan. Curiousity flooded his mind as he thought back to a conversation he had with his boss. He needed to find out more information about this woman.

"Lieutenant Colonel Logan, may we ask you a few questions regarding the events in the mountains?" General Waterford asked her as they sat down.

The men had flown her to their base in New York City, high atop the busy bustle.

"Of course General Waterford, what would you like to know?" Kitty sipped on the brandy they had offered her. It burned as it slid down her throat.

"May we ask why you were there in the first place?"

"I was traveling to Fergus with my niece. The boarder patrol records should show that." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we see that here." General Crayton pointed to a piece of paper in front of him. "You were informed that the road through the mountains was closed at that time, yes?"

"Yes, by a trembling private not fit for duty."

"And yet you pushed your way through?"

"I had business to attend to, I wasn't going to be held up." She took another sip, her eyes falling on the General questioning her.

"Why didn't you take a flight to Fergus?" General Waterford asked.

"My niece is afraid of flying. Has nightmares ever since the massacre."

"Where's your niece now?" General Crayton inquired.

"I continued on to Fergus with Colonel Wise. He dropped us off."

"That brings us to the incident at the mountains. What happened?"

Kitty looked over to the other General, her mind thinking quickly as she opened her mouth. "The Colonel offered to escort us to Fergus."

"So he left his post to escort the two of you to Fergus?" General Crayton wrote down a few notes.

"That is what I said General. I returned to the squad camp to thank him but there was nothing left. Then you so graciously picked me up." Kitty had a slight annoyance to her tone.

"Apologies Lieutenant Colonel, we just need to make sure we are not missing anything. Colonel Wise left his post, jeopardizing his team. They were attacked by rebels. They took documents, weapons and the lives of the splices he was responsible for. He needs to answer for his actions."

"Any punishment he is to receive should be lain on my head General. I was the one who commanded him to escort me." Kitty placed her drink down.

"You have a soft spot for splices Lieutenant Colonel?" General Waterford looked at her curiously.

"I have respect for those who have served our government faithfully and take initiative in protecting those whom they were made to protect. It's a rare quality in this day and age that a solider takes the time to serve and protect."

"Rightly so Lieutenant Colonel, admirable quality but he failed to perform his duties. This escapade cost the G.C. more then just soldiers, it cost them valuable intelligence on these rebels. We appreciate your cooperation in this matter."

"What will happen to Colonel Wise?" Kitty tried not to sound overly concerned about the matter.

"That will be up to President Creed to determine. We will be sending our findings along with a report to him." General Waterford shook her hand as they all rose.

"Would it be possible to have a meeting with President Creed? To speak on Colonel Wise's benefit?"

"Not very likely Lieutenant Colonel. President Creed very rarely takes meetings. He will just review the paperwork and make his decision."

"Very well. Thank you for the drink." Kitty left the room with each General following her out to the front of the base.

"Good to know you and your niece are safe. Next time Lieutenant Colonel, heed the warnings of our border patrol."

"I'll try to General." She gave them each a smile and nod as she left the base.

Walking down the street she hailed a taxi, giving her address to the driver. She knew what the court-martial would result in. Caine would lose his wings again, something that she wouldn't allow to happen. She would intercept the report and change Creed's mind. As the taxi stopped in front of her home, she dialed her payment into the driver's tablet and exited carrying her bags. As she entered her code into the keypad a strange tingling went up her spine. Something wasn't right. Pushing open her door she noticed broken glass on the floor. Someone had been in her home. Slipping one of her swords from her duffle bag, she pressed herself against the wall and slowly moved along it. Her intangibility made her fairly invulnerable to attacks but she still wasn't going to casually walk through her house and let someone get the jump on her. After checking each room she discovered her burglar was long gone but not without leaving her a message on her bedroom wall; "BITCH" was carved above her bed. Inspecting her room further she saw that her clothing had been shredded and claw marks adorned her furniture. Three claws, one on each hand. She knew who these belonged to. Her floor boards had been ripped open under her bed and a slight panic coursed through her. Had he found her keepsakes? With a shaky hand she reached into the dark hole, her hands searching desperately for the wooden box that usually laid within it. It was gone. The only thing she had left of Logan's was gone. Rage filled her as she rose from the floor. He wanted to play that game, she could too.

Her doorbell rang loudly, her rage simmering as she walked carefully to her security monitor to see who was at the door. Three G.C. officers in full combat gear stood at attention. She tried her best to compose herself as she went downstairs to answer the door.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, how many I help you?" She looked the first officer in the eye.

"Lieutenant Colonel Logan, we are Officers Campbell, Trion and Hanson. We were advised that you had encountered a rebel attack under the supervision of Colonel Wise."

"That is correct."

"Your presence is required at his court-martial tomorrow at 0800 hours, if you would please come with us."

"Let me gather a few belongings. I only just returned home and have discovered I've been burglarized."

"Ma'am do you need assistance in clearing your home?"

"I believe the intruder is long gone, but you are welcome to come in and have a look around." Kitty stepped aside, gesturing for the men to enter.

The men drew their weapons, eyes communicating with each other as they checked each room and hand signaled one another that they were clear.

"He trashed my bedroom and left a message on the wall." Kitty pointed up the stairs.

The three officers slowly walked up the stairs, their eyes shifting from corner to corner as they cleared the top floor and came to a stop in her bedroom.

"Looks like a personal vendetta. You have anyone who you might have angered?"

"I have an idea of who it is but no way of finding him."

"Is it an ex-lover of yours?" One of the officers asked as he picked up a piece of shredded lingerie.

"As exciting as I'd like my love life to be, sadly no. I believe it's one of the so-called rebels that attacked Colonel Wise's camp." Kitty ran her fingers along one of the claw marks on her wall. "I saw two of the rebels and one of them had three metal claws on each hand."

"We'll report this at once for you ma'am."

"You find any leads to this man I want to know right away. I'd like to get my hands on him." Kitty narrowed her eyes as she stared at the carved word above her bed.

"Are you not worried ma'am about him killing you? A man with claws is dangerous and he's clearly after you."

"I'm not a desk jockey, officer Campbell. I've been in the trenches. I've seen things no other should witness. I think I can handle a little dog like this." Her voice was low and dangerous.

"We should take you right away to Los Angeles ma'am, for your safety and for you to meet with President Creed. He's requested an audience with you due to your bravery."

"Really?" Kitty wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried that she was being escorted straight to the man responsible for everything. "And here I thought I was to be a witness for a court-martial."

"You are ma'am but President Creed requested to meet with you before the court-martial."

"I see, well we mustn't leave the President waiting." Kitty grabbed what little clothes that hadn't been ruined and carried her duffle bags from the living room out the front door.

The three officers piled into the jeep, surrounding Kitty who felt more like a prisoner then a protected Lieutenant Colonel. The trip to the airport was quiet, the officers were dutiful and polite, only speaking formally to her as they explained where she was staying and when the President wished to meet with her. The hotel she had been booked was a five star luxury resort with a full floor suite. Baskets full of fruits and candies were placed on the main table in the living area and fresh flower arrangements were scattered about. She wasn't quite sure what the President was trying to pull but it seemed as if he was courting her in some strange way.

"Instructions have been left with the front desk ma'am to give you anything you may need. They will have full details on dinner reservations and attire." Officer Campbell saluted her as the three turned and left.

Looking around the suite it seemed as if she was going to be bribed into keeping her mouth shut about the rebel incident. She would play this card out and see where it lead her. She also had the debate in her mind about whether she was going to kill President Creed or not when she saw him. The phone in her suite rang, the red front desk button lit up on the dial pad. Answering the phone she was informed of her dinner reservation at a local French restaurant at 8pm sharp. Formal attire was to be worn. She was given credits to spend at the hotel's boutique to buy a dress and have her hair done. When she hung up the phone she was more then convinced that she was being bribed into silence.

The limo ride to the restaurant gave Kitty time to weigh each decision and scenario in her mind. She wasn't even sure she'd have the self-control to not kill him on sight. As she stepped out of the limo her eyes caught sight of a familiar face amidst the crowd of people waiting to see a celebrity. Locking eyes with the man, he disappeared into the background, lost amongst the bustling group. Once inside she was shown to a table with placings for several people. She assumed the President would have bodyguards accompanying him and the extra settings were for them. A waiter came by to take her drink order and inform her that her party was arriving shortly. As waiters and hostesses ran back and forth frantically, she realized that the President's entourage had just entered the restaurant. They were hurried into a back room, blasting past the table where Kitty was waiting. Three men sat down around Kitty, each with judgement in their eyes. She sat tall, glaring back with as much confidence as she could. They asked her to rise, scanning her for weapons. Once they were satisfied they walked her to the private room. Closing the door behind her, she noticed the quiet of the room as her heeled steps echoed off the walls.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lieutenant Colonel Logan. I've heard a great deal about you." Graydon Creed's voice was friendly and inviting as he took her hand in greeting.

He was a rather bulky man with intimidating eyes, so much like his father Victor Creed. His voice had a soothing tone to its deepness that almost made you feel at ease. He wore an expensive navy suit that was tailored expertly. The lavender tie and shirt beneath complimented the amber in his eyes. His hair was a salt and pepper grey that gave him a distinguished look.

"The pleasure is mine Mister President." Kitty tried her best to pretend she was flattered but her heart told her to slice his throat open.

"Please, call me Graydon. All day people speak formally with me, would be nice to speak as if we are friends and familiar with each other." His smile was charming enough as he pulled out her chair for her to sit on.

"You may call me Katya then. Formality never was my strong suit."

"A Russian name for a Jewish-American woman. Quite puzzling." Graydon was trying to read her face as he questioned her name.

"It's actually Katherine but I changed it to honour a fallen comrade." She knew he was an intelligent man so lying wasn't going to fly with him.

"Your record is quite remarkable. You've achieved a great deal in your short lifetime. So young to already be a Lieutenant Colonel." He looked at her closely, trying to see a change in her expression.

"It's a constellation prize for surviving the New York massacre. I was one of the youngest officers and one of the few women fighting on the front line. Because of my position and being a woman I was given a big title and some money." She had some bitterness in her tone as she spoke.

"Overlooked as a hero because of being a nineteen year old girl." Graydon looked her up and down.

"I wasn't a hero, I was just a survivor that day." Kitty broke his gaze as she fiddled with her fork.

"Don't be foolish. You helped us win the war against mutants. You were brave and fought alongside your brethren. You should be honoured." Graydon reached across the table to lift her chin to meet his stare.

"I don't believe that. I'm quite happy in my quiet little neighbourhood in the shadows."

"Well you are on my radar now and you should be honoured for your service." Graydon said determinedly.

"I've already been honoured. I wish to stay in the background."

"Is that why you lied about your encounter with Colonel Wise?" Graydon tightened his hold on her chin.

"I don't wish to cause anyone trouble." Kitty's heart quickened at the mention of Caine.

"Colonel Wise abandoned his post. He's a good solider but has a weakness for women. As attractive as you are Katherine, I doubt he left his post to escort you to the next city." Graydon's eyes burned into hers.

"He would not let me pass. Even with the papers I provided him. He locked myself up and my niece like prisoners. The camp was attacked by the rebels who dispatched Colonel Wise's entire squad. He saved my niece and myself from the rebels. We hid in a cave high in the mountains until daylight." Kitty's jaw was beginning to hurt under his hold.

"He saved your life and your niece's. That's admirable. Why would you have not stated that back in New York when you were questioned?" Graydon released her chin and took a sip of his drink.

"Because I didn't want to be involved with the court-martial."

"You wanted to be a shadow, off the radar so you could go back to your quiet little neighbourhood." Graydon nodded as he watched Kitty.

"It's selfish of me, I know." Kitty took a large gulp of her drink, the alcohol burned down her throat.

"It's survivor's guilt that drives you to act this way. It's written all over your face. Such a pretty face shouldn't be so sad." Graydon touched her cheek softly, brushing his thumb over her redness.

"What is Colonel Wise facing?" Kitty changed the subject, taking another large gulp of her drink.

"With your testimony he'll receive a medal of honour, if you are willing to testify." Graydon looked at her for an answer.

"It's the least I could do for him."

"You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Wha-What?" Kitty was taken aback as she stared at Graydon.

"The way you asked about him. Showing concern for what happens to a splice. Not many would care what happens to a genetically engineered being. Unless they have personal ties to one."

"He saved the life of my niece and myself, I'm grateful for that."

"You're not very good at lying." Graydon laughed as he sipped his scotch.

"With all due respect I don't wish to discuss this further." Kitty pushed her chair back from the table attempting to stand.

A figure stepped up behind her, stopping her chair from moving far enough back for her to stand. She could smell his french cologne as he slid her chair back toward the table.

"Mister Robert Lord will be joining us for dinner, I hope you don't mind." Graydon introduced the tall man behind her.

As the man stepped around to take the seat beside her, Kitty's eyes took him fully in. His reddish brown hair was slightly unruly but it added to his good looks. He had foggy brown eyes and slight wrinkles around the edges of his lids speaking of a difficult life. His smile was charming and condescending all at the same time. He wore a charcoal gray suit that hadn't been pressed and a wrinkled white dress shirt and a soft pink tie that had a small stain on it. His appearance from afar would fool you into thinking he was a well to do businessman who chased skirts during his free time. Up close he looked like a tired thirty year old bachelor who drank too much and smoked a pack a day.

"Bonjour chere." Robert Lord offered her a sideways smile as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I wasn't aware it was a plus one invitation." Kitty eyed the man beside her.

"Not quite the ménage à trois I was hoping for but it'll do in a pinch." Robert winked at Kitty slyly.

"Robert is an informant for me on the mutant population. He can help you track down the individual who broke into your home." Graydon explained.

"And how do you know about that?" Kitty turned her eyes to Graydon.

"I'm the President, I know everything." He laughed.

"Not everyt'ing mon ami." Robert raised his eyebrows.

"True, that's why I have you Robert, to help me."

"So what exactly does Robert do?" Kitty gave Robert a calculating look.

"You need information 'bout anyt'ing you come ta me. Mutants, splices, illegal trades, sexual desires... I'm your man." Robert winked at her again.

"I highly doubt you could help me with that." Kitty scoffed.

"You be surprised chere at what I can do. Find your weaknesses and exploit dem. Dig down deep and find dat one t'ing you don't want anyone ta find out." Robert leaned close to her ear as he whispered.

"Try me." Kitty turned her head so that her lips were almost brushing his as she challenged him, her eyes threatening.

"Get a room you two." Graydon chuckled as he watched the banter between the two. "She'd kick your ass from here to China Robert, I wouldn't tempt her if I were you."

"I always enjoy a challenge." Robert licked his lips before downing his drink.

"From all the questions and the manner of which I was brought down here, I'm assuming you want to keep certain elements of the rebel attack quiet?" Kitty changed the subject.

"To the point, I like that." Graydon looked to Robert for a moment. "We are attempting to find Magneto's lair. We have reason to believe he is gathering an army, an army of mutants. The ones who attacked Colonel Wise's squad in the mountains are believed to be a part of this so-called mutant army."

"I thought that there were only a handful of mutants left and the majority of them are too frightened to go above ground?" Kitty looked between the two.

"Yes well, our estimates might have been wrong. Robert has gotten word from the underground that there is movement. He's planning some strikes on vital buildings. They are looking for something to turn the tide in their favour." Graydon finished his drink and pressed a button on the table to summon a waiter.

"What exactly are they looking for? A weapon?" Kitty's eyes bounced back and forth between the two men.

Graydon held his hand up for a moment of silence as a waiter appeared and took their orders. Another round of scotch came with some appetizers.

"I guess you could say it's a weapon." Graydon took a bite of bread as he vaguely spoke. "A weapon that we don't know how to use yet."

"Are you talking about a mutant?"

"Not just any mutant, de most powerful mutant on Earth." Robert interjected.

"Yes... One we have failed to control and our scientists have not been able to duplicate its power." Graydon seemed annoyed.

"You have mutants in captivity that you are studying?" Kitty tried to act surprised.

"We have several that have been quite useful in our war against mutants and our research for neutralizing powers. Our scientists have implemented many of these unique abilities into our sentinels." Graydon smiled proudly.

"Have they helped with the development of splices?"

"Very much so. Doctor Abraham Cornelius was the leading geneticists on the splice program."

"He was the founder of Weapon X, wasn't he?" Kitty asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he was. He found longevity in those early experiments and has since developed many serums that have been quite useful for multiple purposes." Graydon looked at Robert momentarily.

Kitty watched as Robert's hand begun to tremble slightly and his eyes twitched at the corners.

"What exactly does all of this have to do with me?" Kitty looked back to Graydon.

"Seems that Magneto's main boy is after you." Graydon paused for a moment.

"You want to use me as bait. And in exchange you will give Colonel Wise a full pardon." Kitty interrupted.

"You are very intelligent Katherine. I normally would not ask these things of the fairer sex but from your records you seem quite capable of protecting yourself. Of course you would have backup from my elite squad."

"I want Colonel Wise there. He knows how this mutant fights and its a gesture of goodwill on your part."

"You drive a hard bargain. After this is all done I should hire you as my negotiator." Graydon chuckled.

"I think it's a fair and realistic deal. I trust him and he has prior knowledge of this mutant."

"Yes, it's quite rational thinking and it gives you control over the situation as well."

"If I had control over the situation none of this would be happening. But I would have hunted him down with Colonel Wise's help anyhow. He took something from me that I value and he invaded my space, I'd like some payback." Kitty almost growled as she spoke.

"Good to hear. I'd like him alive though, we need to question him about Magneto." Graydon nodded approvingly.

"So our business is concluded? I'll be your bait in exchange for Colonel Wise's pardon and my silence on this whole matter?"

"Our business is concluded and you have my word that if you are successful I shall grant a full pardon for Colonel Wise." Graydon raised his drink in cheers.

"Don't worry about my success, I always get what I want." Kitty said self-assuredly.

"I don't doubt dat chere." Robert had a twinkle in his eye as they all downed their scotch.

"If you don't mind President Creed the jet lag has caught up with me and I've had quite a busy few days. I need a good nights sleep."

"By all means Katherine, thank you for your time. Robert will drive you back to your hotel. He can fill you in on the details."

"Thank you for the lovely dinner and drinks. I greatly appreciate the room and clothing as well. It's been a long time since I've dressed up." Kitty rose from the table.

"Please keep the dress as a gift, it suits you quite nicely." Graydon's eyes slid down her curvy body that was draped in sapphire blue silk, stopping at her petite feet which were encased in silver stilettos adorned with crystals.

"Thank you." Kitty smiled politely at his comment and turned to leave.

"Not so fast chere, you're forgettin' your escort." Robert stepped up to her side and hooked her arm through his. "Can't have a beautiful woman walkin' alone in de streets of Los Angeles."

"I think I'll do just fine on my own." Kitty tried to wiggle her arm away from him.

"You heard de man, I'm your ride." Robert held tight to her arm.

"You are giving me a lift to my hotel, that's the gist of it."

"You are a feisty one." Robert had a smug grin on his face.

Kitty didn't respond as the valet pulled up with Robert's car. It was an older Porsche that had been restored with white leather interior and red custom panels. She ran a hand over the shape of the car before Robert opened her door with a knowing smile. Glaring at him she lowered herself into the passenger seat and pulled her seatbelt on.

"She's a beaut ain't she? Won her in a poker game." Robert rubbed the steering wheel suggestively, resulting in an eye roll from Kitty.

"You need to work on your game."

"I'm not used ta uptight military women." Robert spun into first gear and sped off toward Kitty's hotel.

The drive back was quiet with Kitty staring out the window and Robert racing through the streets. She wasn't sure if he always drove like a maniac or if he was trying to get her out of his car as fast as possible. When they pulled up to the hotel he left the car and handed the valet his keys, opening her door with his hand extended.

"We have arrived at your destination Cherie."

Kitty hesitantly gave her hand to him as he helped her out of the low sitting car. His eyes lingered on her long bare leg that peeked out from the slit on the side of her dress. She narrowed her eyes as he finally looked up to her face. A wicked grin crept on his face as he noticed his stare had bothered her. Ripping her hand out of his, Kitty stalked off into the hotel lobby. Robert followed shortly behind her as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"I thought you were just driving me back?" Kitty eyes him suspiciously.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't walk you to your door." Robert suggested.

"I wouldn't describe you as a gentleman so I think your reputation won't be tarnished."

"Ouch, so harsh Cherie. We are going ta be workin' together, might as well get ta know each other better." Robert tried to smile as innocently as he could manage.

"Right. I'll give you ten minutes to tell me what you know and then you are leaving. I need sleep." Kitty pushed her keycard into the locked and pushed open her hotel room door.

"I can do a lot in ten minutes." Robert wiggled his eyebrows.

"You have five minutes now, talk." Kitty kicked her shoes off and dropped the keycard on the front table of the hallway.

Before she knew it Robert's hands were around her throat, pinning her to the nearest wall. Kitty tried to calm herself and not phase out of his grasp quite yet.

"Who are you?" Robert asked with a low hiss.

"You know who I am." Kitty returned, her eyes locked on his.

"You were lying back there at the restaurant."

"What did I lie about?" Kitty choked back at him.

"You knew about de mutant experiments, yet you acted surprised when Creed mentioned it."

"I don't like to think about what the scientists do behind closed doors but I'm not ignorant. Sometimes it's best to let your company think they have the upper hand in the conversation." Kitty's hands wrapped around Robert's wrists, trying to loosen them from her neck.

"Why aren't you afraid right now?" Robert asked as he glared back at her.

"Because the Remy LeBeau I knew was more a lover then a fighter." Kitty searched his tired eyes for recognition.

"How do you know that name?" He growled at her, his grip tightening.

Kitty was going to pass out soon if she didn't phase out of his grip or win over his trust.

"Has it been that long that you don't recognize me?" Kitty softened her features as she spoke.

"I don't know you chere, you mixing me up wit' someone else." Robert was relaxing his grip as he looked more carefully at the brunette.

"I would have been nineteen the last time you saw me... You were holding Marie in your arms." Kitty could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered that day again.

Robert released his hold on her neck and backed away. His eyes watering slightly at the mention of her name.

"Kitty?" He looked at her with shame in his eyes.

"What's happened to you Remy? How did you end up like this?" Kitty walked toward him.

"I t'ought I was de only one ta live. I, I saw Bobby an' Pete go down an' you just disappeared into de ground. Dey captured me, tortured me. Creed offered me a deal an' I took it like de coward I am. I'm his lap dog. Turnin' in my own kind in exchange for relief of my grief. Dey have dis serum that takes away your memories, takes away de pain. Side effect is dat it also hinders my powers. I'm not de man I used ta be, I'm just an empty shell now." Remy held his face with his hands as he shook his head, falling onto the living area's couch.

"I thought I was the only one to live as well. You weren't a coward Remy, you stayed behind, I ran away. They caught me a year later, tortured me as well. I know what you went through Remy. They killed everyone I loved in front of me, over and over again. Pumped me full of serums, poked and prodded me until I couldn't take it any longer. I managed to escape somehow and I've been hiding as a G.C. officer for the last four years since." Kitty pulled Remy into an embrace as she sat down beside him.

"I miss her. With all the serums they gave me I still remembered her. She haunts me every night in my dreams. I want nothing more then to be with her but I'm too much of a coward to take my own life." Remy unraveled in Kitty's arms as he let himself grieve.

"I miss them all. They visit me in my sleep. I used to think I was a coward for running away and hiding like I've done but someone told me that they were envious of me. That we were the brave ones to step up to the front line when no one else would. That if mutant-kind had united on that day the outcome would have been different. We did what we had to to survive Remy. No one can fault us for that." Kitty gently stroked his unruly hair as he buried his face in her chest.

"Why do I feel like a failure then?" Remy asked, lifting his face up to look at her.

"I felt like one too for many years. Hank says its survivor's guilt. So many nights I wished I had died with the X-Men that day. But if we had all died then there would be no hope for the future of mutants. We lived, we survived for a reason Remy. Fate has bigger plans for us."

"I lost my faith in fate a long time ago petite, not sure I can trust her no more."

"The trick is Remy that we determine our own fates, not some greater power. That's the key to this whole meaning of life debate. We create our own future by our actions. Fate is just something that guides us along the way. We have to interpret what it all means." Kitty stood up from the couch with a realizing expression.

"I'm not so sure 'bout dat. I t'ink fate gave up on me. All de signs I ever see are dead faces." Remy dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Maybe you are just looking at them wrong. Why do you think you see Marie in your sleep? She's the woman you loved, the one to make you want to be a better man. Don't you think that has great significance?" Kitty crouched on the carpet in front of him so she could see Remy's face.

"I failed her petite. I promised ta keep her safe an' I didn't."

"Don't let her sacrifice go in vain! Do you want everything we fought hard for to fizzle away into nothingness? We need to make their deaths meaningful!" Kitty pushed on his shoulders.

"I ain't got it in me anymore petite. I'm all washed up. I'm nothing more den a serum junkie who works as the President's lap dog. He throws an' I go fetch." Remy got up from the couch with a defeated look on his face.

"I don't believe that Remy. You can beat the serums, stop taking them. We'll get you clean. You are in the perfect position for information. The President relies on you for underground information. He doesn't know anything so you could give him false information. Lead him away from Magneto's lair. Set up a trap or diversion." Kitty was getting excitable as she spoke.

"I don't know petite... It's risky an' I ain't de only one feedin' him information."

"Then we find these people and set them on the wrong course too. Can you help me find this Jimmy Hudson guy who's stalking me? He's Magneto's boy according to you and Creed. We can get him to take us to Magneto and make a plan." Kitty's enthusiasm was starting to brighten Remy's tired face.

"Even after all dese years an' everyt'in' you been through you still have dat bright positivity." Remy touched her cheek affectionately.

"I haven't had it for years Remy but seeing you has given me hope. Don't you want them to pay for what they did to us? For what they did to her?" Kitty's eyes were pleading with him.

Remy's eyes twinkled with vengeance as he listened to Kitty talk. "I want them to suffer like she did."

"Payback is a bitch." Kitty smiled mischievously.


	5. Fate Can be Cruel

**NIRVANA LOST 5**

**Chapter 5**

**Fate can be Cruel**

The next morning Kitty was awoken by the phone ringing. The front desk had been informed to wake her at 0600 hours to prepare her for the court-martial. After showering and dressing into her formal G.C. uniform she checked her bags for the small wrist communicator. She had thought about checking in with Hank several times but she wasn't as confident about her idea as she had been last night when she spoke with Remy. Putting the bracelet back in her bags she straightened her uniform and stared out the window. Room service had been left while she had showered but she had very little appetite. A knock on the door told her that her escort to court had arrived. Opening the door she was surprised to find Remy again.

"Seems dat I'm your official chauffeur now." He grinned as she willingly took his arm this time as they walked down to the hotel lobby.

His driving had improved slightly with use of his turning indicator, so Kitty determined he always drove like an idiot. His suit and tie were clean this time and it looked as if his shirt had been ironed. His eyes were still tired looking but overall his appearance was much more chipper. As they entered the military courthouse, eyes followed the pair through the halls and into the courtroom. Taking her seat behind the defense table, she looked hopefully at the door where the prisoners came from. As each side of the courtroom filled up and the judge took his place at the front, her heart began to sink from disappointment of not seeing Caine.

She was called to the witness stand to make her testimony and her eyes were glued to the defense lawyers eyes as she answered each question truthfully. As the defense rested, the prosecutor came over to cross-examine her. Half way through his questioning the door to the stockade opened, revealing Caine in cuffs and two guards walking him roughly to his chair. Her eyes widened in delight at his sight. A small smile crept across her face as he was seated across and his eyes found hers.

"Lieutenant Colonel Logan, you haven't answered my question." The prosecutor reminded her, trying to get her attention back on him.

"Sorry, what was the question you asked?" Kitty temporarily dragged her attention back to the lawyer.

"Did you and Colonel Wise have a sexual relationship?"

Realizing what the lawyer was asking her she blushed deep red. "There was no sexual relationship between Colonel Wise and myself. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time."

"Sources say that you were seen being intimate at the site. Is this untrue?"

"We, we shared a kiss... But that was all."

"And who initiated the kiss?"

"Does it really matter sir? I fail to see how this has any reflection on the events that transpired."

"Its relevance is to the nature of Colonel Wise's actions on that day."

"I would like to say it was mutual." Kitty looked over at Caine and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you ma'am for your cooperation. No further questions."

Kitty stepped down from the podium and took her seat behind Caine. He turned around to give her a grin and mouthed the words "thank you". The trial was short, with each side arguing their points. President Creed made his statement and the judge ruled in favour of the defense, granting Colonel Wise his full pardon. Kitty waited patiently outside of the courtroom as the details of the trial were being finished. President Creed had stayed behind to speak with a few businessmen in the back aisles of the court, his eyes had watched Kitty exit the room. Remy appeared beside her, two coffees in his hand.

"Figured you could use some caffeine seein' as you didn't eat dis mornin'." Remy handed her one of the coffees.

"Thanks, I was too nervous to eat. Wanted everything to go well for Colonel Wise."

"You already knew what de outcome would be petite from our meetin' wit' Creed last night."

"I know, but he could have changed his mind since then."

"Non, he wants Magneto's head too badly ta pass up an opportunity like dis." Remy shook his head.

Caine walked through the doors, his hands out of the cuffs and a wide grin on his face as he saw Kitty.

"You came!" Caine exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

"Of course I did. When you disappeared I thought the worse had happened."

"It feels great to be free and still have my wings. I was sure that they'd take them away again." Caine's eyes looked solemn.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Kitty whispered in his ear.

"The infamous Colonel Wise, how nice to finally meet you in person." Graydon Creed shook his hand firmly.

"It's an honour to be meeting you Mister President. I can't thank you enough for my pardon.

"You can thank this young lady for your full pardon. If she hadn't come forward who knows what fate would have had in store for you." Graydon Creed had a distinctively mocking tone to his voice.

"I'm very grateful either way." Caine looked confused as he looked at each person's face.

"Now that you are free, we have a mission for you. If you wouldn't mind accompanying us to my office to discuss the matter further." Graydon Creed pointed to his car waiting out front.

"Of course, anything to be of service." Caine followed them to the car.

"Such a good solider." Graydon Creed grinned.

When they reached his high rise office building his bodyguards left them to their privacy. Locking the doors to his office, Graydon Creed sat at his considerable desk, gesturing for the three to sit.

"As I've explained to the Lieutenant Colonel here." Graydon waved a hand toward Kitty. "We have information that Magneto is building an army. Your latest mission to the mountains was to apprehend any of these rebels you could and bring them in for questioning. Unfortunately that mission failed and we lost soldiers in the process. As fate would have it we've been presented with a new opportunity to gain valuable information on Magneto's where abouts. It seems that Magneto's number one has a personal vendetta against our Lieutenant Colonel here."

"The one with the claws?" Caine asked.

"Yes. He broke into her home and took something of value from her. We think he's challenging her, calling her out. We are going to give him what he wants, a fight with our Lieutenant Colonel here." Graydon smiled sinisterly.

"You are going to use her as bait?" Caine looked concerned.

"That's where you come in. She's asked that you be her backup on this mission. She has faith in your skills. Of course this is top secret, no one is to know the nature of your mission. He is to be brought back alive. Between you and Mister Lord here I believe your tracking abilities should hunt him down shortly. I'll be sending you back to New York on a plane tonight. The quicker your mission is accomplished the better. Many lives hang in the balance."

"He murdered my entire squad, it's going to take more then the three of us to bring him in." Caine advised.

"I can't afford any more casualties on this. Plus you survived his attack once before, I'm sure you can again. As an added incentive I've made arrangements for Jupiter Jones to be released upon your success."

"She-She's dead. She died years ago." Caine stuttered.

"Not everything you hear is true." Graydon stood from his desk and walked to a side door.

Opening the door a young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped out. She had an angelic face, kind in nature and petite in build. So similar to Kitty.

"Jupiter?" Caine couldn't believe his eyes.

"Caine!" The young woman ran to Caine, her arms wrapping around him.

Kitty watched in silence as the two embraced each other.

"How can this be?" Caine asked as he held Jupiter's face in his hands.

"Graydon offered me a job in the research labs but I had to fake my death seeing as my mutation got out of control in public. We can be together again Caine. After this mission you and I can start a life together." Jupiter kissed Caine on the lips.

"I'll do this for you, I'll do this for us." Caine assured Jupiter.

"Now that we are all on board, here are your plane tickets. Your flight is in two hours, best be getting to the airport." Graydon handed the tickets to Kitty, his eyes catching hers. "Come back in one piece."

Kitty took the tickets and left the room, Remy and Caine had to jog to catch up to her. The car that had brought them to the office was waiting out front to take them to the airport. Kitty didn't look at Caine the whole way, her eyes were glued to the road as it blurred past. Once at the airport Kitty took the window seat, pulling Remy next to her. Caine took the aisle seat, looking sad as he sat down. The awkward silence continued long after they had arrived back in New York. Kitty ordered a taxi to take them back to her house, the silence continued as they flew between buildings and down streets. The G.C. had taped off her house, clearly cleaning out any evidence that a mutant had entered the city limits. Tearing down the yellow caution tape she entered her codes and lead them inside. The broken glass had been cleaned up and her windows had been blacked out for privacy. Traveling up the stairs to her bedroom the furniture had been replaced and her walls had been repaired. You could still smell the fresh paint in the air.

"Dey cleaned de place up real nice." Remy looked around, opening her closet doors curiously.

"Yes. We should get some rest. There's guest rooms down the hall to your right. We leave for the mountains soon." Kitty closed the doors, ushering the men out of her room.

"It's barely dinner time chere." Remy stated as she shut her bedroom door in his face. "Guess she needs a nap. Care ta see if dere's any food in de kitchen?"

"I think a nap sounds good about now." Caine replied as he stepped into one of the spare rooms, closing the door.

"Okay, more food for me." Remy took himself downstairs and rummaged through the kitchen.

Kitty laid down on the bed, her mind spinning. Why did she think things would go her way? Graydon Creed was a cruel man, knowing what made people tick. Each of them had something to lose if Graydon didn't get his way. They were now his puppets. Caine would never allow them to stray from the mission or he would lose the love of his life and Kitty would feel guilty for robbing him of that. Remy had a serum addiction and a long list of things that Graydon must have over his head. Why was it that she was more upset over the fact that Jupiter was alive? She felt so selfish in that moment. If the roles were reversed, would she want Piotr back? When he had died they hadn't been a couple but they had loved each other in the past. If she could have brought any of them back she would have done anything to make it happen. She would have to get over her childish feelings and do what was right. But what was the right thing to do? She couldn't give up Magneto, she didn't really want to hand claw boy over to the G.C. Maybe they could make it look like they were all captured. Then they could break into Graydon's office and set Jupiter free. She didn't know what the fates had in store but her feelings for Caine were changing. She had to shut herself off again, let go of all emotion and focus on the task ahead. She had spent the last four years not caring for a reason, you get hurt. She made a point never to allow herself to be hurt again, she wasn't going to allow it to happen now.

Caine stared at the ceiling as he laid on his back on the bed. Jupiter was alive. All these years he thought she was dead and in actuality she was being held as a prisoner in Graydon Creed's labs. He was angry and lost at the same time. He had come to grips with her death, he had accepted the fact he'd never see her again. He had opened his heart to Kitty. He had sensed the hurt in her voice, the look she had given him in the office when he had embraced Jupiter. He hadn't thought of Kitty's feelings in that moment. His selfishness had hurt her. She was avoiding him, not speaking directly to him or even looking at him. It was killing him inside. Maybe fate had other plans for them. Maybe they were what each other needed at the time.

Remy wasn't one for prying into others personal lives but the tension was uncomfortable. He felt like he was trapped in a love triangle that didn't involve him. Kitty never did have much luck in love. Her on again off again relationship with Piotr was painful to watch as the bumbling idiot Russian ran around sacrificing his life all the time. Bobby had tried his best to be some sort of boyfriend to Kitty but his immaturity ultimately ruined any chances they might have had. The girl was an old soul, grown beyond her years even before the massacre happened. Now she seemed like a ghost that hid in the shadows, observing but not taking part in the world around. She was being forced now to deal with reality and it wasn't being all that favourable to her. Against his better judgement he knocked on Kitty's door.

"Hey Kit, can I come in for a few? Got somet'in' I'd like ta talk ta you 'bout."

"Sure Remy, come in." Her voice sounded distant.

"I don' usually do dis but I can see you strugglin'." Remy sat on the bed beside her.

"I forgot where I was. Been living a lie for so long that I got caught up in everything and lied to myself."

"It ain't dat bad chere, just complicated. I'm sure Caine is just as conflicted."

"She's the love of his life Remy. I'm just some girl who showed up in the mountains and caused him grief. Now her life is also in my hands. Complicated doesn't begin to describe it." Kitty sat up, placing a pillow behind her head.

"If he felt dat way he wouldn't be here chere."

"I'll never know Remy cause Jupiter is at Creed's mercy. I'll never know why he's really here helping. I can't be foolish and think he's doing this because I asked him to or that he cares about me."

"You be surprised chere w'at can happen if you ask."

"Either way Remy he has to succeed on this mission or lose Jupiter again and his wings."

"Maybe not. We could set a trap, lure dem into a false hideout."

"Graydon Creed is one that likes to hold all the cards Remy. Going to be hard to get the drop on him. It'll just result in soldiers losing their lives."

"He seems fond of you. Maybe you can use your feminine wiles ta trick him."

"As long as you've known me Remy, have I ever been a seductress?"

"Non but men are easy. Show some skin, bat your eyelashes and we on our knees."

"I doubt he's a man that's swayed by eyelashes and bare skin. He's an intellect."

"He was intrigued by your smarts but dat dress an' heels is w'at got his attention chere. Men don' just comment on de fit of a dress unless dey likin' de whole package. If you get w'at I'm sayin'."

"I'm awkward when it comes to things like this."

"Chere you've had your share of bad boys, everybody loves you. You de girl next door wit' a PhD."

"Sounds more like a future housewife then a mistress."

"He's de type of man who wants a wife. He can have casual flings wit' hot women all he wants. But you are an intellectual match for him. Keep him on his toes. A man in power likes a challenge. You represent one. It's de chase chere, we all like de chase. When it's too easy it gets boring'."

"Let's just see how this whole Magneto thing goes before we start trying to turn me into a harlot."

"Just practice a bit, you'll be fine. Can test it out on de Wolverine-boy." Remy suggested with a wicked grin.

"Yah okay. Only thing I want to test out on him is my left hook." Kitty teasingly swung her fist at Remy.

"Hey watch it chere, not de face." Remy blocked his face with his forearm.

"Why don't I practice with you, you can give me pointers."

"Non, I'm too easy. Even right now I'm already turned on."

"Seriously? You have a problem."

"W'at can I say? I'm a lover..."

"Not a fighter. Yah I know that line." Kitty finished his sentence.

"Awe de fates, dey be cruel givin' me dis weakness for women." Remy feigned tragedy as he fell back on the bed beside her. "Although I wouldn't mind if you practiced your bedroom skills on me."

"Alright LeBeau, time is up. Out you go."

"But we were just gettin' ta de good stuff." Remy pouted.

"Yah yah, let's go Casanova. I'm helping you become stronger by denying you your weakness." Kitty had a slight smile on her face as she pushed Remy off her bed.

Remy pouted as he stood up. "You not bein' fair Chere, Remy here ta help you."

"I don't need that kind of help, but thank you for the offer." Kitty had gotten off the bed and began to push him out her bedroom door.

"We both need help Chere, we can help each other. Relieve some tension." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You've cheered me up. See; I'm smiling. Now time to leave before I get the urge to test out my left hook." Kitty warned playfully.

"Okay, but you change your mind Remy is just down de hall." He gestured with his thumb to the direction of the spare room.

"I'll keep that in mind LeBeau." Kitty closed her door and locked it.

Sitting back down on her bed she thought about everything and decided she did need to relieve some stress but not in the way Remy wanted to. Changing her clothes into something more casual she slipped out of the house and walked to the local bar. Looking around it was practically empty, early afternoon was a bit early for most people to be drinking at a bar. She was almost thankful for the quiet atmosphere. She hadn't been to a bar in quite some time, not since her first year out of captivity. She drank a lot back then, tried to drown out the visions and screams. She had avoided bars after she changed her identity, not wanting to be out of control again. Now she really didn't care and if claw-boy was waiting for her in some dark alley she would just let him take her, save her the effort of trying to make the right choice. As the hours passed and the drinks continued, she felt that familiar fuzziness of intoxication. Several visits to the washroom brought her to stare blankly in the dirty mirror, her reflection getting blurrier by the minute. As she walked out of the restroom the hair on the back of her neck stood up, there he was, sitting at her table waiting for her. She focused on putting one foot ahead of the other, proudly strutting toward him and the table she had occupied for the last four hours. Sitting down as gracefully as she could, she tried hard to focus her vision.

"So, you found me. Make it quick and clean. Doubt this place has very good insurance for a mutant attack." Kitty grabbed what was left of her drink and went to finish it but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked in a stern tone.

"Who are you, my dad? I'll say when I've had enough." Kitty spat back.

"I'm telling you that you've had enough." He glared at her while he held her wrist tightly.

"You don't really get a say when it comes to me and my drinking. If you're going to kill me get it over with so I can join my friends, otherwise let go of my wrist so I can finish my drink." She matched his glare with defiance.

"Now why do you think I'm here to kill you?" He asked curiously.

"Because you were scratching at my cage with your claws and then you trashed my house and called me a bitch. Why else would you do that?" Kitty was getting angry.

"I didn't know who you were before. I thought you were one of those G.C. assholes." He softened his grip on her wrist as he spoke.

Kitty ripped her wrist free and downed her drink, slamming the glass on the table. "I'm worse then one of those G.C. assholes. I'm a mutant pretending to be an officer who now works for President Creed himself. I'm supposed to turn you in so he can torture you to find Magneto's lair."

"And how are you planning to do that?" He looked at her curiously again.

"You're not taking me very seriously, are you?" She asked as she rose to her feet.

"How can I take you seriously with the state you are in?" He looked her up and down as she wobbled on her feet.

"Just because I'm inebriated doesn't mean I can't beat your ass." Kitty narrowed her eyes at him while she pointed her finger at his chest

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are capable of many things while drunk but you can barely stand upright." He challenged as he backed away from her toward the exit.

"Where exactly do you think you are going?" Kitty clumsily followed him out of the bar into the darkened streets.

"Somewhere you won't make such a public scene. Don't want attention to be drawn to us. Might inspire someone to call the G.C. and neither of us want that." Jimmy kept walking backward into the dark streets, keeping his eyes on her.

"I was minding my own business in there. Was having a relaxing time drinking on my own until you showed up."

"Not very safe for a woman to be drinking alone at a bar."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." Kitty placed her hands on her hip.

"Oh yes, I know you can. It's what you do best. Take care of yourself and no one else." Jimmy was trying to enrage her.

"What is that supposed to me?"

"You know exactly what I mean by that. You've been hiding all these years in plain sight like a coward. Sponging off the very people who killed your team. Now don't get me wrong, I've wanted to screw over the G.C. in many ways but to live lavishly in their presence is another thing." Jimmy had stopped walking when they reached a small park with trees.

"You think I'm living lavishly? You have no idea."

"Do you not have a house? Do you not eat wherever you wish? Did the President not just fly you to L.A. and back? I find that quite lavish compared to where I live."

"And where do you live? A hole in the ground? Are you living as a badger, hunting your food and dragging it back to your cave to cook over the fire?" Kitty was poking his chest now, her temper flaring.

"Close enough. Only difference is that I'm living with my own kind. Fighting for my own kind. I'm not trying to fit in with what society deems '_normal_'."

Kitty lost control and swiped at him, her fist missed his face as he easily dodged it. Her foot struck out but only grazed his side as he turned himself to avoid her kick. Each attack he countered as her senses where hindered by the amount of alcohol coursing through her body. Jimmy finally grabbed her tightly from behind, holding her still as she struggled against him. After a few minutes she stopped struggling and began to weep. He turned her around to face him as the tears streamed down her face. Years of pent up anguish came out in that moment.

"I killed them. I killed them all. I failed mutant-kind because I was too weak to do what I had to. They all died in vain because I felt sorry for the humans." The words came pouring from her mouth as Jimmy kept her close to his chest.

"Who died Kitty?"

"The X-Men. I stood there and watched them die protecting me. I couldn't set the bomb off. I couldn't kill the humans. Instead I let my friends parish." She was gripping his shirt desperately.

"What bomb Kitty?"

"Scott had a nuke. I was supposed to activate it and phase everyone through the blast. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to kill all those people."

"Cyclops wanted you to set off a nuclear bomb in the middle of New York?" Jimmy asked unsure.

"He said we would start over again. Wipe out the hate and build a new city. He wanted to bomb every major city of power."

"That's crazy Kitty, you know how crazy that sounds right?"

"That's why I couldn't do it. But he trusted me, they all trusted me and I let them down. I allowed them all to die."

"No Kitty, Cyclops lead them to a suicide mission. His plan was flawed. Come with me to Magneto, come be with your people."

"Creed is holding a mutant hostage, I'm not sure what he's going to do with her if we don't bring you back for questioning."

"Where is this mutant?"

"In L.A., in the research labs... At least that's what he told us. I don't know if I have the strength to be responsible for another's life. God I need another drink. Their faces are coming back..." Kitty covered her face with her hands.

"Who's face Kitty?"

"The X-Men. Oh god I can hear their screams." She covered her ears, dropping to the ground.

"Get up Kitty, we need to move. The G.C. are on their way." Jimmy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

She stumbled after Jimmy as he pulled her along the road. She could hear the sirens echoing off the buildings as the G.C. vehicles neared.

"Phase us into that building." Jimmy pointed to an empty office building straight ahead.

Without thinking, Kitty made them intangible and Jimmy continued to pull her along to the elevator. Going several floors up until they could see the surrounding area from their height, Jimmy pulled her to the window so he could see how many G.C. were in the area.

"We'll have to wait them out here until backup arrives." Jimmy paced the window.

"I can get us out of here." Kitty pointed to the building next to them.

"Too risky, someone might see." His pacing had stopped as he stared intently at the flashing lights.

Realization began to hit Kitty as she thought about Jimmy's mannerisms. He wasn't the same feral mutant she had met in the mountains. His gestures seemed softer and more feminine as he stood tapping his foot. Something wasn't right here. As Kitty went to open her mouth the glass from the windows shattered as several agents broke into the room. A fury of bullets sprayed the room as the agents separated Kitty from the stranger. Dizziness overtook Kitty as she tried to dive for cover as the fake Jimmy shot at the G.C. agents around them. Tear gas was thrown into the room, clouding their vision and stinging their eyes. Crawling toward the broken windows, Kitty tried in vain to get fresh air. She could feel her soberness returning as her senses became sharper. The gas was still hindering her vision but she could hear the gunshots ringing loudly. The agents seemed to not be bothering with Kitty and only focusing on the fake Jimmy. Slipping out the window and down to the floor below, Kitty regained her vision. Judging from the gunshots she determined where the mutant was and phased herself up to grab the fake Jimmy. As the mutant realized what had happened they looked at Kitty with a smile.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked with a higher pitched voice then she wanted.

"You know who I am. I'm Jimmy..."

"No you're not. You never once used your claws in that attack and your mannerisms are not of a feral mutant. You are much too calm. So I ask again, who are you?"

"You always were quite observant. I didn't think my facade would last long once you sobered up. Not much time to explain, waiting on our backup to arrive. Just know that I am here to help. Beside my deceit of who I am the rest I spoke of is true."

"A Metamorph... Didn't think there were too many of you left."

"Last one in North America as far as I know. Hard getting past all the technology these days. I try to avoid big cities but Magneto needs your help. I took a great risk coming here to get you."

"If you had waited till morning I would have been out of the city and in the mountains."

"The G.C. trap? No, we needed to bring you in before that. We need it to look like a kidnapping."

"So my disappearing act isn't going to help you. Guess I should make it look believable that I don't want to go with you." Kitty pointed the gun she had hidden in her purse directly at the fake Jimmy's head.

"Something along those lines. I know they wouldn't believe it if you just let me take you without a struggle." A twinkle in the stranger's eyes caught Kitty by surprise.

"Let's dance then." Kitty began to shoot at the assailant, aiming for just above their head.

The agents had managed to drop ropes and lower themselves to the next floor, more glass shattered as they interrupted the fight between Kitty and the imposter with their entrance. The men spread out, creating a wall of protection around Kitty as they shot at the mutant who was dodging and diving from their bullets. The sound of metal slicing through flesh drew Kitty's attention to the corner of a window. The feral mutant she had met in the mountains was tearing through the agents who had lagged behind to provide backup. A sickening scream from the opposite corner of the room had the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly turning her head she saw the bulk of muscles and nails covered in blood. His fanged smile all too familiar as the bloodlust filled his amber eyes. Sabretooth had joined their fight and she knew that the lives of the agents were going to end. The recording devices on their gear would be the only evidence they had of what happened so she had to make sure it was a good show.

"Hello little Kitten, nice to..."

Kitty shot Sabretooth several times in the chest before he could finish his sentence. He couldn't blow her cover this early in the game and she got some satisfaction out of plugging him with some lead. His eyes narrowed at her as she gave him a sheepish grin and back flipped over a few of the already injured agents. There were two Jimmy's swinging fists around but only one had blood on their body. The other was still holding a gun and moved much more graceful then the blood covered one. The feral mutant caught her scent amongst the other agents and began to stalk her. As the odds moved into the mutants' favour, Kitty could feel the ferals closing in on her. She had to put on a good show as she leapt behind an overturned table and began to shoot at Sabretooth and Jimmy. The roar that erupted out of Jimmy's mouth startled her as he tore into a frenzy through the debris around them. She rolled to the side and flipped away from him, launching herself over a desk and straight into Sabretooth. Her feet connected with his head and snapped it backward, causing him to stumble. She quickly took advantage and swept her foot behind his knees sending him crashing to the floor on his back. Jimmy came charging full speed at her, claws extended with a wild look in his eye. She shot him repetitively, only slowing him slightly as he grew closer.

The metamorph watched with amusement as Kitty chucked the gun at Jimmy's head after she had emptied it into him. Sabretooth was still stunned at Kitty getting the drop on him that he was slow to get to his feet again. Kitty dodged Jimmy's attack and gracefully stepped behind him to roll off his back and swing him into a desk. The metamorph grinned when they saw a stun gun sitting in the holster of one of the agents. Grabbing it and putting it to full charge the metamorph took their time aiming it at Kitty. After a few missed attempts the metamorph hid behind the overturned table and waited for Kitty to take shelter. After some time the metamorph saw Kitty leaping over the top of the table and zapped her. Kitty fell heavily on the floor beside the metamorph, her body wriggling from the electricity.

"Alright boys, enough playing around. Let's get the package and move out." The Metamorph ordered as Sabretooth picked up the limp Kitty.

"Why is she so special?" Jimmy asked as he sulked along.

"She just kicked both your asses without powers, what does that tell you?" The metamorph replied with a smug grin.

"The little kitten's gotten tougher. Don't remember her hitting this hard before." Sabretooth gave Kitty an appreciative stroke as he carried her.

"Living with the flatscans has taught her a thing or two about morality." The metamorph explained as they loaded themselves into their cloaked aircraft on the roof of the office building. "Not to mention she had the highest G.C. death rate among the remaining mutants in New York."

"Isn't she one of them?" Jimmy asked with a distinct brashness to his voice.

"No Jimmy, she's not. Fate was cruel to this one." The metamorph touched Kitty's head almost affectionately before piloting the aircraft out of the city limits.


	6. Memory Lane

**CHAPTER 6**

**Memory lane**

Dripping water echoed across a dank cement floor. The room smelled of mould with hints of decay. Muffled voices came from under the sealed door that leaked rays of light into the dark room. Kitty felt the stiff material of a woolen blanket beneath her head. The details of the night were a bit fuzzy but as her vision cleared she began to realize she was being held in an old military bunker. She propped herself up on an elbow, assessing her body for injuries. Aside from stiffness, her body seemed intact. As she sat up fully she could feel restriction on her neck. Panic spread over her as she grabbed at the metal collar.

'An inhibitor collar!'

She tested her powers, hoping beyond hope it wasn't true. She cursed loudly when she discovered her powers had been neutralized. She ran over the possibilities in her mind. The G.C. couldn't have won the battle and thought she was a mutant after her display. She was most certain that Sabretooth and Jimmy had killed the men and... Yes, she had been taken out by the fake Jimmy. The details started to come back to her as she recalled the events. They had to make the "kidnapping" believable to the audience that would review the video tapes. And the fake Jimmy must have known that she would instinctively go intangible when in danger. How was this imposter so familiar to her... Magneto, Sabretooth...

"Of course! Mystique!"

"Bravo Katherine, thought you'd forgotten about me." Mystique's silky voice caught her attention. "You woke up sooner then I thought you would." Mystique had opened the door at the sound of her name.

"I should have known it was you." Kitty said with a hint of disdain as Mystique emerged from the hallway.

"In your defense you were quite intoxicated, Katherine. Magneto wishes to speak with you."

"Not before you remove this collar." Kitty ordered.

"Magneto has the key." Mystique turned her back to Kitty as she unlocked the door. "Oh, nice left hook."

Kitty followed Mystique through the maze of corridors. She took note of the subtle differences along the walls, mapping herself potential exits. Her mind calculated the time it took them to clear the prison cells and the number of doors with locks. They arrived at a massive metal door with a primitive key code entrance. Mystique took no notice of Kitty's watchful eye as she punched in her code to unlock the door.

"Welcome to the Mutant Revolution." Mystique announced as they stepped into the large military war room.

Sabretooth gave Kitty a toothy grin from his corner of the room while Jimmy glared at her.

"You have something of mine." Kitty accused Jimmy with an icy stare.

"It's the property of the Mutant Revolution, not some traitorous bitch." Jimmy stepped toward Kitty threateningly.

"You have no idea what I've been through and what I've done for mutant kind. You have zero right to judge me. That box and its contents belongs to me and no one else. You either return it or I take it from you." Kitty was in no mood to deal with his attitude.

"Fight him for it." Sabretooth stepped between them. "Winner keeps the box."

"And its original contents." Kitty added, knowing too well of Sabretooth's deceptions.

"And its original contents." Sabretooth agreed with a chuckle.

"Deal." Kitty nodded her head at Sabretooth.

"I'll gladly slaughter her." Jimmy growled as he popped his claws.

"Not here idiot, in the training room." Sabretooth directed Jimmy and Kitty to an attached corridor.

"My sword." Kitty held out her hand as she looked at Mystique.

"What makes you think I have a sword?" Mystique asked with a smirk.

"Kurt gave it to me Mystique and if I'm to fight without my powers while he has his I want it to be a fair fight."

"I guess it wouldn't be very sporting if I didn't give you something." Mystique hesitantly returned with the sword, her hand lingering on the hilt as she passed it to Kitty.

"Kurt fought hard for us." Kitty assured Mystique.

"This will be entertaining." Sabretooth grinned as he punched in the code to lock them in the barren room.

Kitty looked around herself. The room reminded her so much of those early years at the mansion when Logan was training her. The sterile room sent a chill down her back. Jimmy's eyes never left her form, watching, waiting for her to make a move. He sensed her shift in emotion, her breathing became very shallow, concentrated like she was dreaming. His curiousity peeked as she closed her eyes. Her grip on the sword was firm, posed with relaxation in a meditative state. He sniffed the air, trying to discern her intentions. His impatience got the better of him, he launched at her with a roar, claws extended. Kitty didn't move a muscle, she held her ground, waiting until he was within reach. She expertly evaded his attack, slicing his side with the sword as his body flew past her.

The first blood was to her and it enraged Jimmy. He came at her again, this time with his claws front and center. Kitty placed the sword between them, tangling the organic metal of his claws with her blade. She swept her leg against the back of his ankle, hitting his Achilles' tendon and sending him sideways to the floor. He cursed loudly as she twisted her blade between his tangled claws, her foot meeting his head. Kitty broke clear of the mess of metal, waiting with eyes closed for him to recover. She could hear his labored breath, the anger growing within him. All he saw in that moment was rage as she stood stark still, eyes refusing to look at him. Jimmy lunged at her again, this time lower, aiming for her legs. Kitty jumped, planting her feet squarely on his back, pinning him to the hard ground. The coolness of her blade pressed against his neck, the sharp edge cutting into his skin drawing blood.

"You will not win this fight. Return to me what is mine." Kitty almost sounded as if she was pleading with him.

"I will kill you." Jimmy threatened her, his animal side taking over his thinking.

Jimmy pushed himself off the floor, causing Kitty to step off his back, sword still against his neck.

"Don't make me do this." Kitty pleaded.

"Make you do what? Fight? You're not a traitor after all, you're just a coward!" Jimmy growled at her.

Kitty remained motionless, her eyes shut tightly. Flashbacks of that day came back to her. Piotr's metal armour melting, Bobby's body being shattered in his ice form. All she could hear were their screams of agony as the sentinels tore them apart. She was frozen in that moment, paralyzed by fear. Jimmy's battle cry awoke her senses, causing her to plant her feet squarely and drive her sword into his chest. The sound of his gargling breaths told her she had gotten a lung. She held firm to the hilt of her sword as she twisted it free of his body.

"I willll... Kill you..." Jimmy sputtered at her.

She opened her eyes to stare at him. The anger in his eyes made his pupils expand and darken to pitch black. Her soft brown eyes were watery, such sadness hidden underneath. Jimmy wavered, something about her made him pause. The anger he felt began to subside.

"I'm already dead." Kitty replied as she dropped her sword to the ground in a loud clang.

Her eyes focused on his, defeat was written all over her face. She was giving up. The years of pain mounting on her. Jimmy raised his claws into an X, something Logan would always do before his kill shot. She wanted to touch the sharp edges with her hands, she wanted to guide them into her and finally be free of all the guilt.

"Enough." Magneto's commanding voice filled the room. "Katherine I wish to speak to you, alone."

Jimmy left the room, clutching at the healing wound on his chest. Kitty sighed heavily as the older mutant approached her.

"I know life has been hard for you Katherine, these last few years must have been the hardest." Magneto tried comforting her.

"Where were you?" Kitty asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I was in my chambers..."

"No, on that day! You were supposed to help us! You were supposed to be there!" Kitty was angry now, she pounded her fists on his chest. "You were supposed to save us all!" The tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. "I lost everyone I cared about that day!"

"I tried to Katherine. It didn't go off. The bomb was a dud."

"Why didn't you warn us?!" Kitty grabbed the corners of his shirt and pulled on them.

"I told Scott what my plan was. He had other ideas."

"And what was that?" Kitty looked confused.

"I was to free Jean from their detention center while the focus was on the bomb."

"Scott knew the bomb wouldn't go off? And he sent us in so that you could free Jean? He sacrificed us all for her?" Kitty didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true. Scott would have done anything to save Jean.

"She was the key to our salvation."

"No she wasn't Eric. Jean had lost her powers while in captivity. She was no longer the Phoenix." Kitty shook her head.

"Yes, I realized that when I found her lifeless body. And by the time I made it back to the city center it was too late. Everyone was dead." Magneto looked somber as he recalled D-day.

"So he lied to us... And everyone's deaths were in vain. What happened to Scott?" Kitty had begun to turn cold.

"He took his life once he saw Jean's body."

"Of course... Scott never could handle living without her." Kitty had disgust in her voice.

"We can make things right again Katherine, but I need your help." Magneto seemed sincere as he gathered her hands from his shirt. "I need you to trust me."

Kitty wasn't sure what she wanted to believe. For years she thought that she was the coward, that she let everyone down. She needed proof of what Magento had told her.

"Show me the footage of that day."

"Katherine..."

"If you want me to trust you Eric I need to see what happened that day. I need to see the bomb." Kitty wasn't backing down.

"Very well." Magento let go of her hands and walked her down the hall to the war room.

Jimmy followed shortly behind, his chest wound still healing. He had eavesdropped on their conversation and he was curious himself to see the footage. Magneto asked Mystique to pull up their video footage of the day, asking Kitty if she was sure she wanted to watch it.

"I need to see." Kitty braced herself.

As she watched the events unfold on the screen she could feel a pit in her stomach. The bomb had dropped from the sky, landing in a pile of debris and dust from the impact. She remembered the moment when they had held their breaths, waiting for the explosion. The panic of the people in the city, the rush of G.C. Officers to the scene. She saw herself walk out into the center of New York square, the bullets passing harmlessly through her body. The bomb sat exposed, no cover. She recalled volunteering to check the bomb, she was the only one with knowledge on how to diffuse it... Diffuse... Didn't she mean set it off?

"This isn't right..." Kitty spoke aloud.

The next scene showed Bobby and Piotr giving her cover as she worked on the bomb. Images of Scott's optic blasts coursed through the picture, shortly after the sentinels arrived. The heat beams from the sentinels placed on Piotr. Bobby's ice trying to cool Piotr as he stood in front of Kitty. She could hear Bobby's scream as he was shattered into pieces. Piotr's organic metal began to melt from the heat. Kitty could feel the nausea coming, her vision blurred and her ears rang. She felt like a weight was pressing on her chest, limiting her breathing.

Their screams haunted her. Their faces twisted in pain before their lives were taken, was etched in her memory. She reached out to them but it was too late. Scott's voice reminded her to finish the job and escape. His last words came back to her:

_"Kitty, you've got to save us all. You're the only one who can diffuse the bomb. Millions will die if you fail. You've got to live to protect us all from each other."_

That wasn't right... She was setting the bomb off to kill the G.C. not save them... Things started to unravel in her mind. An echoing voice began to fill her thoughts.

_"Magneto abandoned mutant kind to save himself like the coward he is. Your team failed at setting off the bomb in Times Square. You were the only survivor of the terrorist attack on New York City."_

Kitty was trying to decipher her memories, trying to figure out what was truth and what was fiction. Rationalizing the information, she began to realize that she had been brainwashed. Knowing herself she could have never wanted to kill anyone. The bomb, the year of deaths... That wasn't her. Why would they plant such a story in her head? Lockheed... Was he still alive? Did she really see what she thought she did? Did she really escape or was that fictitious? Was she still locked up in one of their labs? She needed to find out. She needed to wake up!

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up wide eyed. She was in a medical bay, monitors attached to her skin and the bleep of her heart racing on the screen distracted her long enough to calm her for a moment. An IV was stuck in her arm, feeding her fluids. Pulling it out slowly, she winced at the pain. She wasn't restrained so had she been in a coma? The confusion only made her panic more.

"Calm down Kitten, I haven't even touched you yet." Sabretooth's husky voice echoed.

Kitty blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fogginess. Sabretooth had a pleased look on his face as he stared at her from the corner of the room. She could smell the musty age of the building and knew she was still in the military bunker. Things were starting to become clear again. When the G.C. had caught her they tried to brainwash her... Torture her. All to alter the events of that day. But why, why would they want her to believe that she had done such horrible things? She had heard rumours of experiments on mutants, trying to make them "Hounds". Slaves of the government made to hunt down their own kind. Had she been in the Hound program?

"Cat got your tongue?" Sabretooth was beside her, breathing heavily over her.

"I need to see Eric. I need to know everything." Kitty stood up, her eyes spoke of determination.

"Not so fast Kitten. I was told to keep you here until you've recovered fully." Sabretooth placed a hand on her small waist, drawing her close to him while he held her chin with the other. He sniffed her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you last Kitten... You've grown." His eyes revealed the lust he felt as he slipped a hand to her round behind.

"You haven't changed a bit Victor. I suggest if you wish to keep your hand that you remove it from my ass." Kitty had fire in her eyes as she spoke.

"You haven't changed much either, still the feisty little kitten that scratches but deep down longs to be touched." Sabretooth moved his hand from her behind, and slipped it beneath her medical gown, scraping her soft skin with the coldness of his adamantium.

"You can keep on dreaming Victor, didn't happen before, won't happen now."

"Oh I can make you purr little Kitten, I'd have you begging me for more before we're done." Sabretooth sniffed her again, this time he held her chin tighter as he tilted her head to the side, exposing her slender neck.

Kitty went to knee him but he stopped her quickly by grabbing her thigh and hooking it around his hip. She could feel his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. Sabretooth dragged his canines along her neck, causing her heart to beat briskly. Sabretooth hummed in her ear, his hot breath stirring something inside of her.

_"You always did have a thing for older men, didn't you? The dark and dangerous ones always fancied you, such innocence, such softness but with a deep rooted passion." _Sabretooth whispered in her ear as he ground himself into her.

Kitty let a moan escape her lips and instantly regretted it. The noise encouraged Sabretooth to thrust into her strongly, his primal animal urges wanting her. The hand on her chin moved to grab her chestnut locks, pulling her head back while he cupped her behind again. He lifted her off the ground and pressed her back against the glass walls of the infirmary. His hand was tangled in her hair, cushioning her head from the hard surface. Kitty found her legs wrapped around his waist, unsure if it was out of need or want. Her hands were pushing his chest away from her but he was too strong and bulky. She also didn't know if she wanted this to happen or not, she was still confused from her flashbacks.

She began to claw at him when his lips crushed on hers. His tongue searched for hers as it pushed past her tightened lips. Panic set in again as she desperately scratched at him and wriggled against his body. She tore his T-shirt at the neck, finding bare skin and dug her nails into his shoulder. This only seemed to make Sabretooth more excited as he grabbed her hospital gown and sliced it with his nails. She was only wearing her underwear and bra beneath the thin blue gown which was now in shreds on the floor. The bulge in Sabretooth's pants was growing by the second and she knew he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied.

"Undress." Kitty squeaked out between his assaults on her mouth.

"Hmmm?"

"Undress." Kitty said more determinedly.

A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at her seductive face. "Turn around and let me undress you." Kitty instructed him forcibly.

"As you wish Kitten." Sabretooth lifted his t-shirt over his head before turning around.

Kitty had a brief moment of pause as she stared at his muscular chest. Reaching around his mass, her fingers grasped at the large belt buckle holding his jeans up. She slowly pulled the belt through each loop, keeping herself flush against his back so he wouldn't turn around. Her small hands returned to the front of his jeans, unbuttoning the top and unzipping them at her leisure. She let the durable material drop to his ankles, sticking a leg between his as she scooped upwards to gather the jeans on her foot. Sabretooth went to search for her hands to place them on his member when she squarely kneed him between the legs, tangling his jeans around his ankles and placing his belt around his neck when he doubled over. Kitty tightened the belt around his neck and pulled back as strongly as she could. Sabretooth flailed his arms and tried grabbing at her but she was too quick in dodging him. He dropped to his knees as his air supply began to lessen, giving Kitty an opportunity to tie his jeans together with the belt, incapacitating Sabretooth. He eventually ran out of air and passed out. Kitty grabbed his discarded t-shirt from the ground and slipped it on. It barely covered her behind but it was better then wandering around in her underwear.

"I need to know the truth Eric. What happened? What really happened that day?!" Kitty stormed into the war room, gaining a few curious looks at her attire.

"Katherine, follow me." Magneto gestured toward the sleeping quarters.

"I don't have much in the way of clothing but I do have a few of Lorna's belongs still. You are welcome to take what you need." Magneto opened a closet door.

"Eric, they programmed me, they tortured me. I don't know what's real and what's not." Kitty was frantic.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you everything."

Kitty found a few items of clothing that would fit for the time being, Lorna was much taller then her and better endowed.

"What happened?" Kitty asked impatiently.

"We've always been on opposite sides, thought wise but this was the first time we had agreed to work together. I was to create a distraction while the others were to liberate those in the labs. I was going to drop a bomb on New York City, wipe out their largest military gathering, show president Creed our strength. Scott found out what my distraction was going to be and ordered your team to disarm the bomb. Little did any of us know that the bomb was a dud. Lives were lost for nothing."

"Who, who freed the people from the labs?"

"My team. I joined them shortly after I dropped the bomb. Jean was being held in Washington."

"Who was on the team?" Kitty was insistent.

"Mystique, Sabretooth, Daken, Storm and... Wolverine." Eric hesitated as he spoke the last name.

"What happened to them?" Kitty wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth.

"Storm died trying to free Jean... Daken and Wolverine were never heard from again. I can only assume they were captured."

"Did you not go back to help them?"

"Once Jean was discovered dead we gave up hope... We walked away while we still had our freedom." Eric seemed almost ashamed as he recalled their decision.

"They could still be alive."

"That was four years ago Katherine... Who knows what happened to them."

"Remy could find out, he has access to things..."

"Even if they are alive Katherine how would we free them? We lost so many getting just Jean out and who knows what they've done to them in the meantime." Eric seemed hopeless.

"I thought you said that you wanted to make things right." Kitty was confused in his change of demeanor.

"I do, but not in the way you are thinking. President Creed needs to be taken care of and you have the ability to get close to him. You have the best chance of eliminating him."

"You want me to assassinate the president?!" Kitty stood with her mouth wide open in utter shock.


End file.
